what happening to me?
by xxpatixx
Summary: Yuki now has a new life thanks to professor X.but what happens when her pass comes back and she dont even know it? will she be able to be happy of will she forever line in hell? vk crossover xman. bad summary i no please RR update everything. this is a AU
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 i want to thank x-twilight-x and deepcutfighter! They have both been kind and are my betas! I do not own vampire knights, or x-man. It all started with a letter... Dear Headmaster, I am writing to inform you that I will be returning to Cross Academy, to see everyone and stay there for what remains of my high school years. I can't wait to see everyone. With somewhat love, Emma The Headmaster looked up to see an ecstatic Kaname and Zero, and a confused Yuki. "Who is that Headmaster?" Yuki asked. "Emma's a girl we used to know, she's a vampire hunter, she's great. I've known her since I was a kid." Zero said as he smiled. "Yes, I also knew her. She was a friend of my family for a while." Kaname added, smiling as well. "Cool, I can't wait to meet her." Yuki said. She really did want to meet this Emma, she sounded cool. "Okay, I'm so glad that you're happy about this. She will arrive next week, Saturday in fact, so we have time to get things ready for her. Now you may go, that was all I wished to show you." The Headmaster finished, setting the letter down on his desk as they all left the office. Yuki and Zero went to their class while Kaname went to the moon dorms, Zero and Kaname seemed elated all week. X A week later X A week later at 9:00 pm, Yuki, Zero and Kaname were waiting in the Headmaster's office. Yuki was in the Headmaster's chair as he was helping her with her math homework. "No Yuki, that's not right." The Headmaster said as he erased all of Yuki's hard work. She seemed a little upset about it, she was trying her best, but because of patrol she just didn't get enough sleep so she would fall asleep in class and miss the lesson. Yuki was actually a smart girl but because of lack of sleep she just couldn't concentrate, unlike Zero who knew how to do the work and didn't need anyone's help. "You know what Yuki, just find yourself a rich guy to marry and you won't even need to know this stuff." The Headmaster sighed as he looked at his watch, It had been three hours and no progress had been made. What he had said had really hurt her but before Yuki could say anything there was a knock on the door then it was pushed open. The girl that came in was very pretty, with long blonde hair and sky blue eyes. She was tall and looked like she belonged on the cover of some fashion magazine, she wore normal blue jeans and a plain T-shirt but even in those simple clothes she looked amazing. Compared to Emma, Yuki looked like a 5 year old. "Emma!" Both Kaname and Zero exclaimed as they crossed the room and enveloped her in a hug, which she returned. "Emma, I would like you to meet my daughter Yuki. Yuki, this is Emma Wei." The Headmaster explained introducing each girl to the other. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Yuki said, bowing to the girl. "Yes it is, Yuki" Emma replied, returning the bow. "Alright, now you have all been reacquainted and introduced, I would like a word in private." The Headmaster interrupted, ushering the three students out of the room. He waited until they left before speaking. "I am glad you accepted my offer and came here Emma." He said with a wry smile. "Yes, but I am curious as to your reasons. What will you want me to do here?" She inquired. "It's my daughter, Yuki. She has been attacked by vampires more than what could be considered as normal. I want you to watch over her." He stated. "Alright, I will watch over your daughter. Now where's my room? I'm rather tired." She said X With Yuki and the boys X "She seemed nice." Yuki said, but the boys just ignored her. Shrugging off the hurt feeling she had at being ignored, Yuki went to get a good nights sleep, the boys not even noticing that she'd left. X Yuki's dream X Yuki looked around but everything was dark. She began to walk, only to find herself in a lab, a large tank stood in the cornor, there was someone inside of it. Walking over to it, she noticed a thin layer of dust covered it, she wiped it off only to see that inside the tank was her. She appeared to be about four or five, and in extreme pain. The next thing she knew, she was actually inside the tank herself... She wanted to scream-NO! She had to scream! But when she opened her mouth no sound would leave her throat. Without warning, the glass that made up of her prison shattered, she fell to the floor. The water splashing splasing on to the tiled floor dripping form the broken tank that once held her captured. Pain shot through her knees as she tried to support herself, leaning on the shards of broken glass, when she looked down at her hands she was horrified to find that there were now claws. Looking up she saw shadows of men, getting closer to her, wanting to capture her again, she staggered to her feet and ran through them. She didn't know how she had done it but at that time it didn't matter, she ran into the forest, through the tree's, the men in black close behind her. She continued to run through the dark forest, not able to see where she was running to and not knowing where she was. Tree branches whipped her in the face as though trying to slow her down, the ground was slick with moss, making it hard to keep her footing. After what felt like hours she reached a cliff, looking behind her she saw the men getting closer. She looked down at her hands once again, long blades causing her hands to bleed quickly. As the men surrounded her an animal instinct took control. She fought them, not knowing how she was able to fight like this, so fiercly although at this point none of it mattered, all that mattered is that she won. It was as though she was more animal than human, when she was done she gasped in pain her head felt as though it were ready to split. She was convinced she was to die, that's when she snapped out of her trance, screaming bloody murder. X End of dream X Yuki jolted up panting for air, she had sweat running down her face and her throat hoarse from screaming. The first thing she noticed was that she wasn't in her bed, the ground was cold and hard beneath her. Looking around she found herself in the basement of the girl's dorm. Yuki didn't know how she had got there and at that time she didn't really care, all she wanted was to get back to bed and get some sleep. Hopefully she did not end up returning to that horrid dream world she was in. Waling upstairs Yuki was wondering how she ended up in the basement, she assumed she had been sleepwalking, oh how wrong she had been... 


	2. time to go

Chapter 2: time to go

i want to thank x-twilight-x and deepcutfighter! They have both been kind and are my betas!

I do not own vampire knights, or x-man.

chapter 2

**With Professor X**

Charles Xavier, also know as Professor X was in Cerebra when he located Yuki Cross's awaking powers.

"So is there any new mutants that we need to get?" Logan asked

"No, but there is a girl in Japan, her powers are awaking. I think we'll have to keep an eye on her and see if she can counter her powers, if not them we will intervene and go to help her out." Charles said as he turned his wheelchair, and headed towards his office.

"What ever you say Professor." Logan said following him out.

**5 days later**

Yuuki and Emma were sort of getting along, all the girls just loved Emma they thought she was so beautiful and should be in the night class, not in the day class. Yuuki didn't speak to Emma much, only when they are on duty together. Emma would always keep a close eye on Yuuki, this gave Yuuki a bad feeling she didn't know why, she just tried not to be stuck alone with Emma.

'Man even with Emma around I still work over time, where are the others anyway?' Yuuki thought as she walked to the Headmaster's office, she opened the door only to just shut it as quickly again. She couldn't believe what she just saw... she just saw Zero and Emma kissing!

'Oh my God! I can't believe this, I so have to get out of here.' Yuuki thought as she headed to her dorm room, on her way there she saw some of the girls were still up.

"Oh it's you... shouldn't you be out patrolling?" A girl with deep red hair asked, as she stood with the other girls that were still awake.

"Oh yeah, I just came back to take a quick shower. Zero is using the one in the Headmaster's office, and Emma is doing the outside patrol, so don't even try to sneak out." Yuuki explained as she walked away. But Yuuki waited hiding for a few moments to make sure the girls listened and went to bed, only to hear something at put a crack in her heart.

"Man I hate Yuuki! She flirts with all the night class guys and she's not even pretty. She looks like she's in the sixth grade, she's such a little girl, I don't think any guy would fall for her. " The girl next to the red head spat and the others nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I wish she would just go away. I mean NO one needs her here, not even her father." Another one said, and the girls all began to laugh. Yuuki had tears in her eyes as she didn't know what to think so she just walked away to take her shower.

**A month later**

It's been a month since Emma came to Cross Academy, and a month since the girls said all those horrible things about Yuuki. Everything has changed for Yuuki now, first she keeps having weird dreams, she wanted to tell someone but when she tried to speak to Kaname or Zero they would just ignore her, it hurt her even more when Kaname ignored her. She had always had feelings for him, and she thought he might have the same feelings as well, but now his attention was on Emma. Not even the Headmaster her 'Father' would listen to her anymore, Yuuki kept having have these weird feelings about Emma, she didn't like her, it was like something wasn't right about the blond haired girl, but she didn't dare say anything about it to anyone. Now Yuuki felt alone, she felt as if she was going crazy, in a few weeks she found that she could pass through solid matter, it scared her at first but she was getting used to it now. Also her eye sight had gotten remarkable better, she could see things from miles away. Her hearing became much better then average people also, she wanted to tell someone, but no one would listen to her, for first time in Yuuki's life she felt like she wantedto die.

One night Yuuki decided to take a walk in the woods to clear her head and try to sort some of this out as it was all so new and confusing. While walking she felt like someone following her but she ignored it, when she got to the lake Yuuki sat on a rather large boulder. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath of the fresh air only to hear something behind her, she turn to see a level E vampire. Yuuki jumped off the rock and took a stance, she didn't know what was taking over her, it was like her senses were taking over her body, like in her dreams. Then just like in her dream hard, sharp, bone like claws protruded from her knuckles causing the skin to tear and bleed. She looked up at the level E vampire and gave it a sickly sweet smile then attacked it. They started fighting as hard as they could, with Yuuki slashing and ripping the vampire apart limb from limb, she seemed to be in a trace like state as she won the fight. Then like a shock, a jolt ran through her body and knocked her form her trance, she looked at her hands and saw the claw sticking out from her skin, she then looked up to see the vampire now a pile of ripped and shredded limbs. Yuuki ran out of the wood in shock crying as the claws retracted back into her body leaving wounds on in their wake, only to have them heal a few moments later. She ran to see Kaname, but when she got there she saw something that she didn't want to see, what Yuuki saw was Kaname and Emma kissing. Even more tears stared to flow from her sad brown eyes, cascading down her pale flushed cheeks.

Yuuki just turned around and ran back to the lake, where she could be alone, then she remembered all the things the girls said a month ago, 'Yeah, I wish she would just go away. I mean NO one needs her here, not even her father.' She now knew what she had to do, but she just couldn't do it with out saying goodbye to her old 'family and friends' she went and washed the dried tears from her face, then she stood up and went to look for Kaname first. Hoping that he was back in his room Yuuki headed toward the Moon dorms once again, only to run into Aidou.

"Yuuki-chan what are you doing here?" Aidou asked concerned, as he noted the young brown haired girl had been crying by the way her eyes were puffy and red.

"I'm here to see Kaname-sama." Yuuki said not looking Aidou in the eyes, she knew that he knew she had been crying. Aidou blinked in surprise he had never heard Yuuki call Kaname, Kaname-sama.

"Yeah, sure come in, he just got back a few minutes ago. Now he's in his room..." Aidou trailed off pointing to the stairs that lead to the rooms.

"Thank you Aidou-sempai." Yuuki said giving him a small sad smile, she then headed to Kaname's room. Aidou went to get Ichijo and wait for Yuuki to come back. Yuuki walked to his room and knocked on his door.

"Come in." Yuuki heard Kaname's voice through the door as if he was next to her thanks to her new advanced hearing. Yuuki entered and saw that Kaname was working on some papers.

"Kaname-sama..." Yuuki said in a loud whisper, Kaname looked up to see her, he got up and walked over to her.

"What is Yuuki?" Kaname questioned not really taking an interest in her or adding the usual 'chan' to her name. Yuuki could see that in his eyes he didn't care what happen to her now that Emma was there. Yuuki looked away and said,

"It's nothing really, I just wanted to say you thank you for saving me 10 years ago and for taking care of me." She confessed as she gave him one last hug and scurried out of the room. Kaname didn't give it much thought, as he went back to his paper work. On the way down the stairs Yuuki saw Aidou and Ichijo looking at her with worried faces.

"Yuuki-chan are you alright?" Ichijo asked, as he went to her.

"Oh yes, I'm perfectly fine Ichijo-sempai." Yuuki said with a small forced smile.

"Yuuki-chan what did you have to speak to Kaname-san about?" Aidou asked

"Just thanking him for everything that he has done for me." Yuuki said

"Are you going some where? Why are you eyes red? Have you been crying?" Ichijo asked worried and starting to panic slightly.

"Yes am going somewhere, yes I have been crying and as for why I was crying it is nothing you have to concern yourselves with. Also you can not tell anyone, ok?." Yuuki said, not sure why she was telling them all this but she didn't care it just felt good to finally tell someone, and get it off her chest.

"You can't leave Yuuki-chan! We will miss you too much!" Aidou said panicking as well.

"No you wont, you have Emma. Also I need to figure something's out..." Yuuki replied sadly

"What do you need to figure out? Surely whatever it is you can figure it out here, you don't have to leave." Ichijo said trying to reason with her.

"Yes I do, I can't possibly figure this out here, watch." Yuuki explained as she put her hand through Aidou like a ghost. Aidou looked like he was going to pass out while Yuuki had her hand through his torso.

"See, I just can't be here anymore if I don't know who or what I am." She said as the tears started to flow down her pale cheeks once again.

"Ok, but Yuuki-chan please if it's not too much to asked keep in in touch with us at least." Ichijo begged.

"I'll try, it's the best I can do." Yuuki responded while Ichijo and Aidou pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Please don't tell anyone about me leaving." Was the last thing Yuuki said before she slipped out of the hug and left. They nodded knowing she needed time away from this place. When Yuuki left she did not see Adiou whisper something to Ichijo who nodded again in return.

Yuuki then went to the school to find her father and Zero, she found her father in his office, he seemed busy so she hugged him.

"What this about Yuuki?" He asked, like Kaname not really caring.

"It's a thank you, for raising me Papa." She said as she left his office. Yuuki found Zero up in his room, she also gave him a huge

"What the hell is wrong with you Yuuki?" Zero questioned obviously irritated.

"It's a thank you for being a good friend." After she gave Zero his hug Yuuki left and headed for her room to pack. In her room she took out a back pack and proceeded to put clothes, money and some non perishable food in it also, after she finished packing Yuuki pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. She began to write her goodbye letter.

**_Dear friends and family,_**

**_I am truly sorry for leaving so abruptly and without goodbye's but I find it is better this way. Lately there have been something's going on with me that I need to figure out, I have tried to tell you but all of you were too busy and I don't want to annoy you so leaving is the best answer I could come up with as staying here would not help me at all. I'll certainly miss being with you guys and I will miss our friendship but it's ok you all have Emma (that was not meant to sound self pitying), she is a great girl and you all love her, Emma will make a great addition to Cross Academy and will hopefully fill the empty hole I have left for you, I am sorry for that. This letter is to convey my Goodbye, I hope we meet again someday but I am not sure on that one, please if you trust me do not come after me. I need to do this myself, I have to find out who or what I am. Goodbye everyone I love you all and take care._**

**_Forever,_**

**_Yuuki._**

With that Yuuki placed the Letter on her bed for someone to find, she jumped out her window and left the school grounds never to return or at least that's what she thought. She was too wound up in her own thought process to notice the two figures in the shadows following her into the night.


	3. help

Chapter 3: help

i want to thank x-twilight-x and deepcutfighter! They have both been kind and are my betas!

I do not own vampire knights, or x-man.

**X The next day X**

Yori woke up the next morning to find the note that Yuki had left, without a thought she took off full speed to the Headmasters office, without knocking Yori flung the door open and stormed in.

"Yori, what's wrong?" The Headmaster asked seeing the young distraught girl desperately trying to hold back tears.

"THIS!" Yori slammed Yuki's note down on the desk in front of him.

"YUUKI LEFT! BECAUSE OF YOU AND THE OTHERS! I KNEW SOMETHING WAS WRONG BUT SHE DIDN'T TELL ME!" The young girl sobbed as the Headmaster read the note, tears stinging and pricking the corner of his eyes, threaten to fall.

"Yori, tell me what you know about this." He demanded, shell-shocked and unable to think straight.

"I-I... I don't know much, all I know is that the past month Yuuki had been yelling in her sleep and she kept drawing weird pictures of a lab with her in a large tube. I saw it once, she just said it was a joke, just her imagination and took it off of me. She also drew a women in it that looked an awful lot like her, but when I asked her who it was she just gave me a sad smile and said it was no one! I don't get it myself either. All I know is that something is wrong and Yuuki is gone!" Yori explained all the while tears poured from her eyes at the thought of her missing friend.

"Please calm down Yori, I need you to go get Zero and Emma, then tell them to get Kaname and come here. I need them ASAP." Yori nodded but before she left, she turned to him with her tears now dried up, the only evidence she was ever crying was her red eyes, and the light trail of a shining dried tear on her left cheek.

"If something bad happens to Yuuki, or if I find out why she left and it had to do with you, I will make sure you pay." With that she went to get Zero and Emma, all the while the Headmaster was left alone in his office, looking over the letter. Guilt, worry, anger, sorrow, and confusion all racking his brain and putting a horrible knot in his stomach as he thought about everything.

"What have I done?" He asked himself in a whispered tone, a few tears dripping from his chin staining the letter. He missed his little girl already, he had to get her back...he just had to.

**X With Yuki a week later X**

Yuuki had been gone for a week and so far everything was going well enough, she did have to sleep in alleys at night but that didn't really bother her. She had arrived at Tokyo and she was looking for somewhere to sleep for the night, she planned to look for a job and a place to live the next day, but for tonight she would have to do with the alley. It may be her last night having to sleep in one, as Yuuki looked around she bumped in to someone. Looking up, her eyes met those of a man who looked around his late twenties, he smirked a glint of something unnamable in his obsidian eyes, Yuuki didn't like that look.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? You want to come to have some fun girly?" He asked leering at her, fear settled in her heart as she stepped back trying to distance herself from this man, only to hit something hard. Spinning round, she came face to face with another man, a bit older looking than the other one.

"Well, she is a cute one isn't she? Why don't we have some fun girl." He purred grabbing her wrist, panic was rising in Yuuki. She kicked the man, he was caught off guard and let her go, with that Yuuki ran. As she ran she turned a corner to find herself trapped, the first man blocking her way out refusing to just let whatever they had planned for her go to waste. She tried to climb over the gate but as she did someone grabbed her back pack and pulled her down, whichever of the two had pulled her, threw her to the floor and straddled her hips.

"Looks like we have a first timer here... How sweet, well I do like 'em frisky, it makes it more fun. This is going to be better than I anticipated" The one holding her down stated leaning close to her letting Yuuki smell and feel is hot disgusting breath on her face making her stomach turn.

"Don't worry, we won't hurt you... much." He cooed, a smirk plastered on his face and malice shining in his eyes. The man tore her shirt and bra trailing kisses from her cheek down her collarbone, Yuki cried out for help, not believing this was really happening to her. The other man jabbed a filth encrusted rag in her mouth, gagging her and cutting off her pleas for help. The man on top of her laughed sadistically, reaching for her skirt when...

**X End of chapter 3 X**


	4. to foget

**_Chapter 4: to forget_**

**_i want to thank x-twilight-x and deepcutfighter! They have both been kind and are my betas!_**

**_I do not own vampire knights, or x-man._**

Before the man's hand got to her skirt, metallic claws were in his face.

"Get off the girl, bub." Logan said to the man holding Yuuki down, he was pulled off by Scott and Kurt. They pinned him up against the wall while Jean and Rogue helped the scared Yuuki up. Logan threw his jacket to them so they could cover Yuuki's bare chest as her shirt was now gone.

"They didn't go too far with ya did they?" Rogue asked her, Yuuki shook her head still in shock at what these men had just tried to do to her. Logan looked back at the man and said,

"Your lucky she's OK... If she weren't your face would in pieces right now." With that Logan threw the man to the ground, he went over to Yuki to see if she was ok.

"Th-Thank you." Yuki stammered, not able to relax yet or form proper sentences. Kurt and Scott also went over to them after punching the other man unconscious.

"YUUKI! What happened?" A loud voice was heard, everyone turn to see Aidou and Ichijo running to them. At the sight of Yuuki, her shirt torn and bra gone they got the picture of what had just happened.

"What are you guys doing here? Did they send you to take me back?" Yuki asked, fear and panic now taking over her voice, but this fear was different. Aidou and Ichijo had never seen Yuuki this way.

"Yuuki we're sorry, we should have been here for you." Ichijo said walking over to her, only to have her take a step back.

"Don't worry, we aren't here to take you back, we wanted to come with you so we followed you. But because it was light out we had to stop somewhere to get out of it." Ichijo said, trying to calm the scared and panicked Yuuki down.

Ichijo turned to Aidou and yelled, "I told you we should have kept following her!". Before anything else could be said, Professor X arrived.

"Miss Yuuki Cross... Why are you here?" Professor X asked her softly, like he was talking to a hurt animal, as not to scare the girl any further. Yuuki didn't say anything.

"I see, and I understand, you don't have to tell me my dear you may come with us if you wish we wont hurt you. You two may come, if Miss Cross does come with us as well." He explained to Yuuki, Aidou, and Ichijo as he rolled his wheelchair ahead of them.

"Come on it's ok, we won't hurt you." Rogue said as she and Jean walked her to the X-jet, the others following them. When they arrived back at the Institute, Jean and Rogue took Yuuki to one of the rooms. While Kurt and Scott showed Aidou and Ichijo to their room. Rogue gave Yuuki some her some of her own clothes but she didn't want them.

"No, I don't want to wear them... I don't ever want to wear another skirt again." she said looking at the article of clothing with hate and more fear.

"It's ok I understand, here wear some of mine." Jean said as she gave her some of her own clothes, a pair of pajama pants and a simple T-shirt. Yuki took them and went to go change.

"You can stay here for tonight, and we'll see you in the morning." Rouge explained while she and Jean headed for the door, but before they could leave Yuuki asked them a question. (A.N: It's night time ok.)

"Why are you helping me?"

"Come on girl, you're one of us now. We have to stick together" Jean replied, smiling warmly.

"Yeah, we're all family here." Rogue added.

"Thank you so much, you don't know how much I need people like you right now" Yuuki said with sincerity, they nodded and left the room. Yuuki went to bed, willing herself to fall asleep ,but it was impossible; every time she'd close her eyes she saw the man's frighten face as he tore her shirt open and ripped her bra off. Tears began to fall again from her eyes once again, she didn't want to be so weak! Why did everything affect her so much? She wanted nothing more than to just forget and start over again, to be a whole new person, she just wanted to forget so badly. But that was impossible, or at least that's what she thought...

**X The next day X**

"Professor X! There's something wrong with Yuki come quick!" Yelled Kurt as he franticly yelled for Charles Xavier. They went to Yuuki's room only to find her on the floor, her arms bleeding. She had tried to kill herself but failed, Jean was now bandaging her wrists, Aidou and Ichijo were on each side of her both consumed with worry. They had never seen Yuki this way before... So defeated. They had walked in on her, pale and with tears running down her face, crumpled on the floor in a heap, their concern for her had overridden their bloodlust as they ran to her side. The image of her pale and bleeding had been burned into their memories and would never go away. They shared a look, their eyes mirroring the same hate for the people who had made her this way.

"Everyone please leave I need to talk to Yuuki alone." Professor X said, they all started to file out of the room.

"Ichijo, Aidou you may stay if you like." He added as he noted the reluctance in their features to leave the girl alone, they nodded thanks and stayed.

"Yuuki why did you do this?" Charles asked softly.

"I don't want to live anymore. I just want to forget and the only way to forget is to die..." Yuuki explained to them in a sad pained voice.

"Don't say that Yuki there are other ways to forget." Ichijo said as Aidou nodded in agreement.

"No there isn't, the only way is to kill myself! I hate it, my own family doesn't even care about me anymore. They all know I'm worthless and stupid, even my own father gave up on me helping me! The only thing I can do is kill myself. Even the girls from school hate me and wanted me to leave, I heard them talking! So I did leave, what's the point in staying if I'm not wanted? I'm so weak, I can't go on, not with all these painful memories holding me back...I just can't..." Yuuki said as her voice gradually got louder, then quieted off to a broken whisper at the end. With that, she stood up and took something from the table, plunging it into her chest, Aidou and Ichijo leapt to their feet, grabbing her hands just in time to see the wound healing over.

"No Yuuki... Your mother was right, we did find you in pieces." The Professor stated, wheeling himself towards her.

"What are you talking about? I have no Mother" Yuuki replied, a bit hysterically.

"Yes, yes you do Yuki. Your Father was Aidou's uncle and your Mother was Ichijo's aunt. Though I never had the chance to meet your father, I did however meet your Mother. She was the one who told me that I would find you sooner or later, she has some letters that she wanted me to give to you, here." Charles handed Yuuki a letter,

"This one is meant for the three of you." Yuuki took the letter and opened it, she then proceeded to read the letter out loud for Aidou and Ichijo to hear as well.

**_Dear Kitty, or should I say Yuuki, Takuma and Hanabusa,_**

**_If you are reading this then you must be with Professor X, Don't worry, he is a very trustworthy man and wishes to help you. First things first, you should know is that your name really is Kitty. I know that you, Kitty, must be in your darkest time right now and that is why I have written this letter for you and your cousins, so that it may help the three of you move on, and to say that even though I am gone, I am still in your life. _**

**_First of all, you are a pureblood vampire. That is why you have been attacked by vampires more than normal a normal person would have been. I know this is hard to believe as you have never tasted blood, but your Father and I are Purebloods. The reason you have never tasted blood was because your Father took you from me, along with some others and he did some lab work on your blood to make you more like a human, which wasn't hard as you Kitty are a mutant. You may be having strange dreams of all this lab work being done on you. Everyday I would do anything just to see you, this was not the first time they had done this to someone, so you're not alone in this. There was another man his name is Logan, you will meet him later on. He will hopefully help you through this._**

**_ Now to Ichijo and Aidou. You're both Kitty's older cousins and so I would like you two to be by her side no matter what, not just as family but as the last two full vampires left. You will soon learn how you can make Kitty a vampire again, only if she chooses to do so. Please protect Kitty with your lives._**

**_Now to you Kitty, I want you to treat Takuma and Hanabusa kindly, I met them when they were younger and I know they will do what I say. I know you're in pain, and that is why I have asked Professor Xavier to do something more for you. So please my dear, never forget that I love you. Until the next letter..._**

**_With all the love in my heart,_**

**_Eva Weiright_**

Yuuki put the letter down and Ichijo and Aidou looked at each other their mouths agape, speechless.

"What did she tell you to do?" Yuki murmured, looking to the Professor.

"She told me to erase your memories of your late family and keep them from you until you're strong enough to handle them. She also told me to take you in as my daughter, and once it is time to go, to leave you in charge of everything. So what do you say Yuuki?" He explained, keeping eye contact. This was her chance to forget and start over...Just like she wanted.

"Yes please...Just take these memories away...please." And with that, Professor. X erased all of Yuuki's memories regarding her late family.

X End of chapter 4 X


	5. Kittycopycat

**_Chapter 5: Kittycopycat_**

**_i want to thank x-twilight-x and deepcutfighter! They have both been kind and are my betas!_**

**_I do not own vampire knights, or x-man._**

Professor X promised to get blood tablets for both Aidou and Ichijo, they had agreed to stay with Yuuki and do anything to help her. Yuuki had been out cold for 3 days now, but Charles said that she would wake up anytime now. Everyone wanted to do what they could to make her feel welcome and at home.

"Hey I just thought of something, when Yuuki goes to school what are we going to say? I mean she doesn't have papers that say who she is, or were she's from." Kurt said to everyone in the living room.

"That's not a problem Kurt, her mother gave me papers and told me to make it look like she was being home schooled for the last 10 years." Professor X explained to everyone, he left the room for a moment only to come back in with none other than Yuuki.

"Everyone meet my adopted daughter Kitty Xavier" Charles said as he lead Yuuki into the Living room.

"Hi everyone, my name is Kitty Xavier. It is nice to meet all of you..."

**X 2 years later at cross academy X**

It's been 2 years since Yuuki or now called Kitty, Ichijo and Aidou left Cross Academy, no one had heard from them since. The Headmaster was not as cheerful as he used to be, Zero was always in an even in a worse mood then he used to be, and Kaname had finally realized that he loved Yuuki more then anything and hell, he even missed Aidou and Ichijo believe it or not. They had finally discovered mutants and they hoped that one day humans, vampires and mutants could co-exist together. The Headmaster had made the school even bigger now, it wasn't just a middle and high school anymore, it was also a college/university. It was also open to mutants as well as vampires and humans, and many did come to the school, but would go see some Professor X in the summer. The Headmaster still hopes that he will get to see his Yuuki once more, he's always hoping that she was ok, and that she is safe wherever she is.

"Headmaster you called us?" Emma asked as she, Zero, and Kaname walked into his office .

"Oh,Yes I want to inform you three that we will be going to Bayville. We are going to hire a mutant at that Charles Xaiver's school, so that he or she can help us keep the peace here, and as it will be summer break next week we will also be going with the other mutant students." The Headmaster stated as he got up from his desk.

"Why don't we just get some other mutant student to do it?" Zero asked, he didn't want to go.

"Well I don't want them to get sidetracked from their work. That and they are too young for this, I need someone who can handle it, someone who can take the leadership role for all of the others." He said.

"Ok Headmaster." They said in unison as they left his office, none of them really felt like listening to him at the moment.

"Man it's going to be awesome to go to Bayville hills. I heard it's so cool there." Emma said as they walked down the halls.

"Yeah well, I don't really like the sound of this." Zero said

"Oh you'll never change will you Zero? Well I have some homework to do, see you guy's later." Emma said as she left.

**X With Emma X**

Emma was in her room as she thought back to the day Yuki left.

Flashback Begins

Emma had had a phone call that day,

"Emma you are to bring Yuuki Cross back here. We want to know how all the lab work is holding up, do you understand?" The man on the other end of the phone asked.

"Yes Sir, I will don't worry." Emma said as she hung up. She went to her bed and began to plan on how she was going to get Yuuki to go along with her, when she finished her plan she want to bed, unbeknown that Yuuki had just, forever...

Flashback Ends

'That damn girl! If she hadn't gone off and left then I would have been paid and the hell away from here by now!' she thought as she finished up her homework.

**X With Yuuki/Kitty X**

"Kurt give me that back!" Yuuki yelled as she chased Kurt around.

"No way Kitty-cat, I'm not giving it back!." Kurt yelled from behind her, as he diapered again, Yuuki got tired of this and jumped on him, and snatched the letter back.

"Aw, I was getting to the good part." He whined like a child.

"Well to bad little blue elf." Yuuki laughed using the nickname she gave him, as she stood up and helped Kurt up.

"Hey that's not funny." He said as he took Yuuki's hand.

"So are you going to go out with him?" Kurt asked changing the topic.

"Yeah so what?" Yuuki said.

"Ooh Scott is going to go crazy! You know he hates Alvers". Kurt said like a little kid when one of there classmates gets called down to the principal's office.

"I don't care if Scott likes him or not, his my boyfriend not his, and that's that!" Yuuki said as she walk away.

"Oh come on Kitty, you're not mad at me are you?" Kurt asked as he caught up with her, worried she was mad at him.

"No, I just don't like when you take my things and read them. But then again you are like the brother I never had, so it's okay, I'm not mad." Then they started to talk about what they were planning for the summer..

X- Week later at Cross Academy -X

It was the last day of school before summer break and everyone was saying their goodbyes, Scott and Jean had gone to get the students, Kaname, Zero, Emma and the Headmaster. Jean kept an eye on them, worrying about Yuuki.

"Scott I don't like this, how can the Professor just invite the people that hurt Kitty to the Institute?" Jean whispered to Scott.

"Don't worry she doesn't remember them, so it wont hurt her." Scott assured her.

"How can you say that? Kitty's a good girl, she's so sweet and innocent, she's like the little sister that I never had." Jean said thinking fondly of the little girl she looks at like a sister.

"Yeah I know what you mean, I care a lot about her too, but she's stronger now. Even if she does remember, she will come to us for help." He too said thinking of his little 'sister'. Jean sighed,

"Your right, I'll try and not worry." She said as she kissed Scott on the cheek.

"Hey Jean is Kitty going out with someone?" Asked one of the boys that was about 15, Jean laugh and said,

"Yeah she is, she's going out with..." Jean was about to say the boy's name when she remembered that Scott was there.

"Sorry, can't tell you his name yet, but I think he is going to come over tonight to see her, so you'll see him then." Jean explained.

"Ah, to bad. I wanted see if she would go out with me." The boy said.

"Sorry but I don't think so. First of all, your too young for her and second your not really her type and third I can just see it now, you ask her out and her protectors will beat the crap out of you. " Jean said through a fit of giggles as she pictured it.

"Who is Kitty?" the Headmaster asked coming over to them.

"She's the adopted daughter of the Professor X, she is very smart, beautiful, talented and powerful. Her nickname is Copycat." Scott said grinning

"Copycat? Why is she called that?" Emma asked

"Oh, you'll see. Let's just say that anything you can do, she can do... better" Scott said, smirking


	6. yuki? who's yuki?

**_Chapter 6: yuki? who's yuki?_**

**_i want to thank x-twilight-x and deepcutfighter! They have both been kind and are my betas!_**

**_I do not own vampire knights, or x-man._**

They finally got to Bayville and it was around 8:00pm, Jean took everyone's luggage as Scott took the Headmaster and the others to Professor X, not knowing that Yuuki was there.

**X With Yuki and Professor X**

Yuuki was talking to her father.

"So can he come for dinner Dad? I really want you to get to know him and I hope you like him and..." She trailed off hopeful.

"Very well Kitty, you may bring him to dinner" Professor X said with a smile. He was happy to see his Yuuki was starting to get a boyfriend, that's what she needed right now, someone to care for her in a way he and the others couldn't. She needed someone to talk to when the day came and she remembered what happened two years ago, and he hoped that Alvers could help her.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Yuuki chanted hugging his shoulders.

"No problem, now go help the others make dinner and then you can get ready for your date. Oh and make sure that Aidou and Ichijo don't kill your boyfriend when they find out." Yuuki nodded and raced through a set of doors, at that very same time that the Headmaster and the others came in the opposite doors.

"Oh welcome, I wasn't expecting you till a little later but this is fine. So you must be Headmaster Cross and is that girl your daughter?" He asked, knowing the answer already.

"Oh no this is Emma, she was the daughter of an old friend and I am taking care of her, as well as Zero. This is Kaname, he is one of the Night Class helpers in the school." The Headmaster said, pointing to each of them when he was introducing them.

"Oh did your daughter not want to come then?" Charles asked, again knowing the answer.

"Oh no, my daughter left home two years ago. We've never heard from her since." The Headmaster said, going quiet, this was a topic he didn't like to talk about.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Professor said, "Well come on, we will go and you can see how the boys fight first then the girls." He finished, wheeling his Chair to the door.

"Oh whys that? Are the girls better fighters?" Emma asked with pride filling her voice at the aspect of the girls being better, Zero just rolled his eyes, while Kaname was more polite, but was doing it on the inside.

"Yes and no. They are better fighters but also they are making dinner for the younger students here and for us as well." Charles explained wheeling himself through the school's halls, while the others followed.

"Oh ok." Emma said as they headed towards the training room

"They will come out one by one and you will see which ones you like best." Professor X explained as the first guy came out.

**X A while later X**

"Ok that was all the boys, now for the girls. They are less reckless than the boys... most of the time, and they work great with one and other" Charles said as the first of the girls came out, it was Jean. It took them about 40 minutes to go though the girls.

"This next girl is the last, she is also my daughter, Kitty. She is 17, she is known as the Copycat. Her first powers were going through solid matter, reading others minds and she grew retractable claws like Logan. Later on we found out that she can copy others powers by simply being around them, she is similar to Rouge but more advanced." The professor stated proudly talking about his daughter, Kaname and the others could not see Yuuki's face because of the mask she was wearing.

"WOO-HOO! GO KITTY! SHOW THEM WHAT YOUR MADE OUT OF GIRL!" Yelled Jean, and Rogue along with the other girls, Yuuki waved to them with a smile. Everyone was impressed seeing Kitty fight. She could fight better then Zero, Kaname and Emma put together. After she was done, and the 'show' was over she walked over to the others.

"So what did you think Dad?" Kitty asked as she stood next to Professor X and Scott

"You did great Kitty." Scott praised putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes you did my dear." Charles praised as well.

"Thanks dad, Scott." Kitty said as she took off her mask. "Do you think I can go on solo mission soon like Logan?" she asked She then turned to the Headmaster and the others, walking over to them she smiled and put her hand out to shake his.

"Almost Kitty almost if you keep up this type of work I well be able to make you second in command next to Scott." he said as Kitty smiled and turn to the headmaster with her hand still stretched out.

"You must be the ones that want us to guard something, right?" Kitty asked, she didn't even know who they were. The Headmaster looked at her with tears in his eyes, Zero and Kaname just looked shocked, Emma looked kind of bored, but a bit surprised. They could not believe that it was her.

"Y-Yu-Yuuki is that you?" They asked together, Kitty blinked

"Yuuki? Who's Yuuki? I'm Kitty. It nice to meet you though" Yuuki said confused at what they called her.


	7. boyfriend and a letter

**Chapter 7: boyfriend and a letter**

**i want to thank deepcutfighter for being my beat and looking this over!**

**I do not own vampire knights, or x-man.**

**chapter 7**

"Yuuki don't play around like this. It's not funny." The Headmaster said.

"Look I'm not this Yuuki girl, I'm Kitty, say it with me: K-i-t-t-y." Yuuki said as Jean and Rouge went over to her.

"Come on Kitty don't waste your time. Lets get you ready for you boyfriend tonight you have to work remember?" Jean asked her and Rouge trying to get her away form the Headmaster, Kaname, Zero and the blond haired girl.

"Oh yeah that! Oh, I need your help to pick out what to wear, it's our one year anniversary today so I want to look my best." Yuuki said happily, probably the most happy she's been in a while.

"WHAT? YOU BEEN GOING OUT WITH GOD-KNOWS-WHO FOR A YEAR! AND YOU JUST BRING HIM HOME FOR US TO MEET NOW?" Scott yelled

"Yeah that's right have a problem with it brother?" Yuuki asked smirking.

"No, just making sure, but this guy better be good." Scott said with a protective brotherly smile

"Oh your going to love him." Yuuki said as the others girls giggled.

"See ya later." With that Yuuki took the girls hand and went thought the flood and they were gone.

"What have you done to her?" The Headmaster asked outraged.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked innocently

"What have you done to my daughter? She doesn't even know who I am!" He yelled as tears come down from eyes, he finally get's to see his daughter after two years and she doesn't even know who he is. It felt as if a knife was being twisted in his heart.

"Yeah blame us for something you did! Yeah that's just great, look we didn't do anything to Kitty! She wanted to forget you all, and so she did. Don't ruin the happiness she has now." Scott snapped at them.

"Scott that's enough, I well explain. Kitty or Yuuki as you know her is now my daughter and you can't take her away from here. This place has become her home and it will remain her home as long as she wants'. Now come, we must go to the living room and wait for the girls." He said as he wheeled his wheel Chair out. The Headmaster, Zero and Kaname followed unhappily.

"Hey Kurt do you know who Kitty is going out with?" Scott asked curious.

"Yeah, I do" He answered

"Well who is it?" Scott pressed

"Sorry can't tell you, Kitty would kill me." He said simply.

"Tell me, who her protectors are?" Kaname interrupted.

"They're her cousin's Aidou and Ichijo." Kurt explained, as Bobby walked up to them

"WHAT!" Zero, Emma and the Headmaster yelled at the same time, Kaname just looked surprised.

"Yeah they came here together. We found Kitty and then found them, they are her family somehow. We don't know the details because the Professor nor Kitty will tell us." Bobby said

"Well that's none of you business anyway Bobby." Logan said as he walk through them.

"But why not? We all like family! She wont even give us a hint." Bobby whined.

"You want a kite to fly? Then give it wind, that's all I'm saying." Logan said as he looked at Kaname and the others

"What you looking at bub?" Logan asked as they looked away from him, they all went to the living room and the boys went to take a shower. When they get back they saw that the girls were still not there.

"Man what's with girls? They do nothing but worry about their looks, why cant they just cut their hair short and just wear pants and T-shirt?" Bobby asked.

"Because we want to look our best so our boyfriends have no eyes for any other girls." Said Tabitha as she and the other girls into the living room, they all looked great.

"What do you guys think of the Kitty-cat queen of the night?" Tabitha yelled like she was a talk show host, all the girls moved aside so they could see Yuuki. Everyone's jaw drooped Yuuki looked better then she ever did, she had on long black skinny jeans that hugged her curves perfectly, a black tube top (A.N: Yuuki's not flat chested anymore.) that had a white flower design on the left side, with a white short sleeved crop jacket that ended just under her breast, she also had on black converse. For accessories she had a silver choker, with matching silver hoop earrings, and some bangles that made noises every tine she moved her hands.

"Kitty you look great!" The boys said.

"Definitely! Two thumbs up!" Kurt said.

"Yeah, you smoking hot!" another said.

"Man I wish I had a girlfriend as fine as you.." Bobby trailed, the Scott cut in.

"You do look great, Kitty-cat." Scott said.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS SAYING? YOU MIGHT AS WELL GO WITH JUST A BRA ON!" The Headmaster yelled, Yuuki gave him an evil smile

"You know what, that's actually a really good idea." She then pretended to take off her jacket and shirt, everyone just laughed... Well everyone but Zero, Kaname, Emma and the Headmaster.

"That's enough Kitty, and you look beautiful." Professor X said as he hugged Yuuki.

"Thanks dad, you don't think its to much?" Kitty asked.

"No not at all, you look just like you mother. That reminds I have a letter from your mother for when you stared to date, it's for you, Aidou and Ichijo so go get them and I'll give it to you." Yuuki nodded and went off.

"How can you let her wear that?" Kaname said mad that they would let Yuuki wear that.

"There is nothing wrong for a girl wanting to look good for her boyfriend." Jean said defensively.

"She's too young to have a boyfriend," The Headmaster stated, "she's only 16" He added.

"No, she's not she 17 will be 18 in a couple months. She's entering her last year in high school, she's a senior." Logan said.

"How can you make her believe her mother would write her a letter, when she doesn't have one?" Kaname asked appalled at how he thought they treated her.

"She dose have a mother, I meet her after Kitty went missing as a child. She knew I was going to find her along with Aidou and Ichijo and she asked me to take her in and make her my daughter." Professor X said, as he emphasized the word 'my' as he seen how attached the Headmaster seemed to Yuuki.

"How could her mom know that was going to happen?" Emma asked

"Her mother was also a mutant, her power was to see the future." He explained. During this time Yuuki ran to Aidou's and Ichijo's room she open the door to see that they were still asleep.

"GUYS! Get up and get dressed, Dad has a letter from my mother!" Yuuki yelled making them wake up, they got dress and the 3 walked down the hall to where everyone was.

"Oh and they are some weird people here too." Yuuki added, as they walked the halls.

"Oh, why do you say that?" Aidou asked as he gave Yuuki a piggyback ride.

"One of them called me Yuuki, even after I told them my name is Kitty." Yuuki said, Aidou and Ichijo knew who it was, and they were ready to face them. They knew this day would come, just not so soon.

When they got to the living room Aidou was still carrying Yuuki, only to notice four pair of eyes on them, all widened in shock. Aidou put Yuuki down and gave a dirty looks at Zero, Emma the Headmaster and even Kaname.

"Ok Dad, their here, can we have the letter now? Please?" Yuuki asked excited like a child in a candy store, everyone smiled at her.

"Ok here you go, it's heavier then the others so it might have something in it." Charles said giving the envelope to Yuuki, she opened it and found that there was a picture and a necklace inside beside the letter, she read the letter first.

_**Dear Kitty, Aidou and Ichijo,**_

_**Fist of all if your reading this it must mean that Kitty is stared to date . Aidou, Ichijo I foreseen everything that will happen and I know that you two will be overprotective of Kitty and that's good, but she has to make her own mistakes. You can't do that with out letting her have a little freedom to date, Kitty I know who you are going out with I and I can't tell you how happy I am that you found someone who can be there for you. But you have to remember that things happen and things may change, and we will accept them as they come. So please take good care and enjoy being who you are at the moment, the past is nothing, and the future is far away. Remember that, all of you.**_

_**With love, your mother and Aunt.**_

_**Eva weirigth**_

Tears flowed down Kitty's face as she finished the letter, she then looked at the picture. When she looked at it she saw a women holding a baby and two little boys about 1 or 2 years old standing beside her, she looked at the back and seen a caption: "Eva holding her daughter Kitty, with Kitty's cousin's; Ichijo and Adiou". She then looked at the necklace and saw that it had her name engraved on it, with a red ruby on top of the eye.

"That us, when we were younger." Aidou said as he looked at the picture and Ichijo nodded and smiled.


	8. sissy

Chapter 8: sissy

i want to thank deepcutfighter for being my beat and looking this over!

I do not own vampire knights, or x-man.

"Kitty are you all right?" Aidou asked when he saw more tears running down Kitty's face.

"Yes, I'm just so happy that I get to see my mom, even if it is just a pictures." Kitty sighed a happy sigh.

"Oh Kitty-cat don't cry, I hate it when you cry." Kurt said hugging Kitty tightly, he then took the necklace and clasped it around her neck.

"Yeah Kitty, we all hate seeing you cry also you look great with that necklace, now stop crying or your make-up will run.." Rouge said smiling at her.

"Ok, sorry guys I won't cry anymore." Kitty said with a smile on her face.

"Well that's good hear, also there is someone here to see you Kitty." Ororo (Storm) said as she walked in with Lance Alvers.

"LANCE!" Kitty squealed and ran to him, she hugged and kissed him on the lips.

"I missed you." She whispered

"I did too." Lance said kissing Kitty again. Kaname, Zero and the Headmaster had to hold themselves back from killing Lance, he was not what they call boyfriend material. He was wearing a Navy blue band t-shirt with baggy black jeans that had chains hooking from his right front pocket to his right back pocket. Emma on the other hand smiled, yes this was the type of low life she knew Yuuki would pick and the type of guy she deserved.

"Are you ok Kitty?" He asked, as he noticed the tears in the corner of her eyes.

"Yeah, I want you to see this this picture. It's Aidou, Ichijo, my mother and me as a baby." She said as she showed him the picture.

"Wow you look just like your mother, except she has longer hair, and you are much cuter." He smiled at Kitty

"Oh your so sweet!" Kitty cooed, forgetting that everyone was looking at them.

"WHAT THE HELL IS LANCE DOING HERE?" Scott yelled and all the girls and Kurt know what was coming.

"He's my boyfriend" Kitty explained simply.

"Yeah, do you have a problem with it Summers?" Lance asked, Scott was about to blast Lance thought the wall but Kitty stopped him.

"SCOTT! Don't hurt him. Please, I care for him, as hard as it is to believe, I love him. So please if I get hurt it doesn't matter to me anymore, I went thought worse even thought I don't remember what I went through before I got here. I know I can get through anything as a long as I know you and the others are there for me." Kitty said which calmed him down.

"Find but mark my worlds Alvers, if you even torch a hair on her body or make her cry, I swear not even Logan or Professor X can save you from ME." Scoot stated.

"Same goes for us." Ichijo said and Aidou agreed behind him.

"Don't worry about that, I would die before I let that happen." Lance said.

"OK now that this is settled let's go eat." Professor X said, everyone nodded as they headed to the dinning room. Kitty sat with Lance and Logan, Ichijo and Aidou sat with Kaname, the Headmaster sat with Zero and Emma, Professor X sat in front of Kitty with Jean and Scott.

"Kitty I got a call from your school, they want to see me at the same time you have practice tomorrow, so I'll take you to tomorrow." Charles said and Yuki nodded.

"OK dad." Kitty said as she drank her water.

"I wonder why? Is she going to be held back a year or two? It wont surprise me if they do..." The Headmaster said from his seat.

"For you information old man, my GPA is over 4.0 and my IQ is way higher than any other students in my school." Kitty snapped, she didn't know why but she was hurt but his words. The Headmaster felt bad for what he had said, but could not take it back it was too late he couldn't take it back.

"That is right, Kitty is one of the smartest girls in school her grades are so good that guys would marry her so they don't have to worry about money." As Jean said this, the Headmaster thought back to what he had said to her those years ago when he had given up on her.

"Well that wouldn't be happening any time soon. So your birthday is coming up Kitty, what would you like?" asked Logan

"Oh nothing really, I have everything I can ask for here. Like a father that loves me, great friends and family, a great boyfriend... oh and an awesome car!" Kitty laughed at the last part, Logan passed Kitty the salad. The Headmaster, Zero and Kaname were waiting for her to say that she hated the stuff but it never came. She just put some on her plate and said,

"I love salads, pass the dressing please Scott" Kitty asked, the Scott passed her the dressing.

"You need to eat more meat Kitty, your all skin and bones." Logan said putting meat on her plate.

"Thanks Logan, but don't worry I'll eat some. I'm just not a big meat lover." Kitty said with a smile, 35 minutes later everyone was now having the cake that Kitty made herself.

"This is great Kitty! You have to teach me how to make It." Jean said shoving more cake in her mouth.

"Thanks Jean, and sure I'll teach anyone who wants to know." At that moment a little girl nor older than 7 ran into the dinning room. The little girl had brown hair like Kitty's, brown eyes quite similar to Kitty's, actually she looked almost exactly like a mini Kitty.

"Sissy I had a bad dream. We were in that place again, the one where they always take you away from me in." The little girl sobbed Kitty walked over to her and hugged her...


	9. Niki

**Chapter 9: Niki**

i want to thank deepcutfighter for being my beat and looking this over!

I do not own vampire knights, or x-man.

"There, there. I'm here now, don't worry. Nothing will happen to you, nothing at all, I will always be here for you,." Kitty said trying to clam the sobbing girl down.

"But sissy I'm sacred, what if daddy comes and gets us?" Te little girl sobbed harder.

"Niki don't cry, Kitty doesn't like to see you cry. And no one will take you or Kitty away from here, us, or from each other I'll make sure of that myself." Logan said soothingly.

"Niki, do you want some cake? I made it myself." Kitty asked Niki. She nodded again as Kitty picked her up into her arms and gave her a small plate of cake, and a glass of milk.

"Now tell me what was your dream about?" Kitty, asked once the young girl clamed down and stopped crying.

"It was of you... First I saw mommy, I ran to her then she changed and you took her place, you stood there with open arms so you could pick me up. But then I saw dad and two other people come and they pulled us apart, the I saw you and mommy grow old and die. Then I woke up and ran looking for you. Sissy I'm scared what if he comes and finds us?" Niki asked shaking in fear.

"He won't come Niki, and if he does find you both you and Kitty will be protected by the Brotherhood, your cousins and the X-Men, ok?" Lance asked as he petted her on her head.  
Niki sighed a sigh of relief and said, "Ok."

"Now that, that is settled why don't we put you to bed? I have a date and I have work tonight" Kitty suggested to the tired young girl in her arms.

"Ok sissy, but can you tuck me in?" Niki asked and Kitty nodded.

"You to Lance come on" Niki added as she got off Kitty's lap and pulled her and Lance up.

"Be back" Kitty called as they left.

"What have you done to her?" The Headmaster asked madly, he wanted to go over to Yuuki and hug her, and tell her that he was sorry for what he said to her years ago. But it was now too late, it was to late to go back to the good times. Kaname then looked at Aidou and Ichijo

"Why didn't you two bring Yuuki back home? Why didn't you stop her?" Kaname asked as he, Zero and the Headmater glared at them.


	10. did you know?

**Chapter 10: did you know?**

**i want to thank deepcutfighter for being my beat and looking this over!**

**I do not own vampire knights, or x-man.**

"Look Kaname, we didn't stop her or bring her back because we knew she wasn't happy there, and this is her home now, not Cross Academy. We wanted her to have a new life, one that she doesn't have to remember any of you." Aidou said

"That's right, tell us how long did it that you to realize she was missing, did you even notice or did someone else? When was the last time you three had ever asked her how she was? Why she looked so pale? Or why she was so jumpy?" Ichijo asked staring at them all, and none of the spoke because the knew the truth. Aidou and Ichijo just 'humpft-ed'

"You didn't even notice how quite she began to be before she came here... And you call yourselves her family, you never cared. Did you know she could sing? Did you know that she wants to be a writer? Or that her best classes are Earth and English? That she was and is planning to go to writing school and after that she's going to go into business so she can help her Professor X, her new father?" Ichijo asked them, again none of them said anything.

"As I thought, you had no clue, you never took interest. You don't even know how smart Kitty is, don't you?" Aidou asked emphasizing Kitty as that is her real and new name, not Yuuki.

"Well she always got bad grades..." The headmaster began to say.

"Yeah, because of you! You had her do patrol over a whole school every night! Do you know how tired she always was? She constantly fell asleep in class because she got no sleep at night, when you supposed to!" Ichijo said mad that he was patchily blaming Kitty.

"And So what? At the being Kitty did have bad grades too, but we helped her and now she has the best grades in the class. Now she's the best of the best." Scott added.

"I tired to help her too, but she never got it so I gave up-" The Headmaster started but was cut off.

"And told her to go marry some rich guy so she doesn't have to right? Yeah, we know everything. You know how hurt Kitty was? Kurt go to my room and get that notebook that she had with her." Jean said as Kurt nodded and transported to her room.

"Why is he going to get some note book?" Emma asked, the first time she spoke all night.

"It the notebook where she used to write her poems in, she wrote one her first night here. We found it and I deiced to keep it, there I poem I want you to hear." She said as Kurt came back notebook in hand..

"Here you go" he said hading to her" jean took it and she read it out loud

"The Pain You Cost me By Yuuki Cross, now Kitty Xaiver,

The pain

The pain you cost me I could never deserved,

The pain you cost me you could never understand,

Here's a little about how I feel,

It feels like you stabbed me 100 times in the back,

It feels like I repeatedly fell off a building,

It feels like I was run over by a car, over and over again,

It feels like havng all my bones broken,

It feels like my body is being burned from the inside out,

I feel is like I'm dieing a slow and painful death,

I feel all this and more.

You could never understand

The way I feel

And you never will,

You say you know me, and you know how I feel

But the truth is you DON'T

You don't know how my body aches,

You don't know the tears I cry at night,

You don't know the pain I have to bare everyday,

The pain that I will carry from now until the day I die.

But for now all I am is one of the living dead,

Wandering this world woth no purpose or goal,

Not knowing were I'm going, or where to go,

Caring the pain you cost me."

As Jean read she began to cry, Jean and the others cared for Kitty so much that they would all die for her to be happy. They would do what ever it takes to make her happy. She looked at the four, the Headmaster could not believe that Yuuki could write that poem and that's how she had felt. Zero just sat there he never thought Yuuki as the dark type, she was always smiling. He felt like he could kill himself, all this time she felt like this and he never knew. What kind of friend was he? Kaname also was shocked, Yuuki his Yuuki was alone for SO long. He didn't know what to say.

"So now what do you say. Kitty was so sad and alone when she got here that it was best to erase her memories. She only remembers ages 1-4 and the past 2 years here with me and everyone at the Xavier Instatue. All she knows is that she once had another family and that she doesn't want anything to do with them. She also knows that Niki is her younger sister and that Aidou and Ichijo are her cousins. I for one believe that's all she needs to know for the moment." Professor X said.

"How can that girl be her sister or Aidou and Ichijo be her cousin's if they are vampires and she's not?" Zero challenged.

"Oh but she is a vampire, it's just that her father did something to her blood that made her more human then vampire." Charles said as he looked at them.

"Come, I will explain everything later, for now we have to get ready to go and see Kitty sing." Charles said as everyone followed him out.

"Come on Zero, Kaname you can change in our room." Ichijo said his voice monotone, as he and Aidou walked ahead. Emma went with Jean, and the Headmaster went with the Charles.


	11. bit her

**i want to thank deepcutfighter for being my beat and looking this over****!!**

**I do not own vampire knights, or x-man.**

Kaname and Zero followed Aidou and Ichijo to their room.  
"Hey why are you guys here anyway?" Zero asked them.  
"We're the ones that knew Kitty was leaving, she made us promise that we couldn't tell anyone. But we decided to follow her, we didn't want her to get hurt. We didin't know at the time, but there was always something about Kitty that we couldn't help but like. We never wanted and still don't want to see her sad or cry. She's a great kid, too bad you guy didn't notice until it was too late. Maybe if you knew earlier, you wouldn't have let her get hurt or broken." Aidou said and Kaname said nothing, he knew Aidou and Ichijo had every right to say this. There was something different about them though, something in their eyes he couldn't help but wonder if it was Yuuki's doing.  
"Yeah, everything she does or tries to do is to make the ones she loves most happy. She never thinks about herself, she dose have her moments were she upset about something but it doesn't happen that often." Ichijo added as he open the door to his room. Kaname couldn't help but ask,  
"What happen you you two? You seem different, like at peace with yourselves. Like you were taken to the light." He said they both smiled.  
"That's because of Kitty. She became our light when we needed her . She's the light of our life, and we want to make sure that she's safe." Ichijo said  
"That girl why did she call Yuuki sister? She's a vampire and Yuuki's not."Zero stated  
"That where your wrong Yuuki _is _a vampire she a pureblood like you Kaname, her mother was my aunt and Aidou's uncle they were both purebloods as wll. Aidou's uncle like to do lab work on his kids and took Yuuki away from her mother at a young age. They barley ever saw eachother, her powers came from her powers and a campier and some came from her x-gene which she got from her mother, it' still a mystery as how she got powers, since it has been proven that males carry the gene need to be a mutant." Ichijo said  
"She came over to my house once with Kitty, Ichijo was there too and we took that picture Kitty has now. Her mother want's us to take care of her, she knows her father is still out there, planing on how to get Kitty and Niki." Aidou said.  
"Is there any way of turning Yuuki back to a vampire?" Kaname questioned  
"Yes there is a way. The only way for her to be a vampire once more is if a pureblood bits her." Ichijo said eyeing Kaname suspicioiuly.


	12. sing

**i want to thank deepcutfighter for being my beat and looking this over****!!also i dont own any of the songs on here **

**I do not own vampire knights, or x-man.**

"Yeah but I think she likes being human better then being a vampire." Aidou said after Zero and Kaname finished getting dressed, at the same time they heard a knock at the door. Ichijo went to see who was at the door, it was Niki. She was standing there with a stuffed bear, she looked up at her older cousin with chocolate colored eyes filled with tears.

"Niki, what's is wrong?" Ichijo asked, as he picked her up.

"I had another bad dream." She said, hugging Ichijo's neck beginning to sob.

"There, there, don't worry everything will be all right." Ichijo said trying to calm her down.

"What was your dream about this time that made you so upset?" Aidou asked.

"It was about sissy and me. There was a girl and she took her away from me, and took her to him," She said in a sacred yet cute voice, " it was that girl I saw today, with them. I don't like her she seems scary." Niki said pointing to Zero and Kaname, while she spoke about Emma.

"There, there like Kitty-cat said, we'll never leave you and he'll never get you. You know that she's at work tonight then she has a date." Ichijo said as he handed her to Aidou..

"Yeah, that's right! I'm sure that if there's something not right about that girl your sissy will know." Aidou added to sooth the little girl

"Come on you can sleep here, Kitty-cat will be coming in here to tell us about her date when she's done, so then she can take you back." Niki nodded and Aidou put her in his bed.

"Come on before she wakes up again." Ichijo said as they left, they walked down the hall.

"Where does Yuuki work?" Zero asked

"don't call her that, he name is Kitty, K-I-T-T-Y. She woks at a club, as a singer." Aidou said "And boy I can tell you she has a killer voice." he added once they got to foyer, where everyone was waiting.  
"Adiou, Ichijo going with us or with them?" Scott asked

"With you guys would be best." Aidou said not wanting to spend the entire drive having them all look at them and question them.

"You will come with me." Chalred said as they followed him to his limo, Ororo (storm) and Logan were also with him. They sat in front of the Headmaster, Zero, Kaname and Emma.

"So have you chosen who you want to take back? You may choose anyone of them for this project, but if you wanted to pick Kitty then, I'm sorry. You'll be wasting your time, she was the one that choose to forget all of you. You will have to do a lot of making up, to make her forgive you." Charles explained making sure they understood Kitty was NOT leaving, they said nothing.

"WE would like to stay longer, and see how her life is here." The Headmaster said as he looked outside of the limo's tinted window.  
**  
X At the club X**Everyone was in the club all seated at a large round V.I.P table. they were all waiting for Kitty to come out and sing. Then the lights flashed and cheering began as Kitty walked out from behind a curtain with a microphone.

"OK here I go, hope you like the new songs I have for you all, this one is Beautiful Life" Kitty yelled as the music began and she opened her mouth and a wondrous sound came from her lips, as the lyrics were formed.

_**God wont talk to me  
I guess He's pretty busy lately  
But I'd like to believe  
He's listening**_**"Ok guys this next one is Beautiful Lie! " Kitty yelled as a new rythm and melody started.**

**I'm starting to feel  
All of my bruises imagined or real  
And I'll get through each day  
I dig through the bad ones  
To get to the good ones  
Who's keeping score anyway?**

**And this is my beautiful life  
The only thing certain is everything changes  
The lows and the highs  
And all those goodbyes  
As hard as it get's I know it's still is amazing  
To be alive  
It's a beautiful life**

**I talk in my sleep  
Thats the one place i know no one can hear me  
I tell myself things  
Don't walk in the shadows  
There's always tomorrow  
And I'm right where i wanna be?**

**And this is my beautiful life  
The only thing certain is everything changes  
The lows and the highs  
And all those goodbyes  
As hard as it get's I know it's still is amazing  
To be alive  
It's a beautiful life**

**It hurts while it's happening  
I want to feel everything  
How will you know til you try?  
And this is my beautiful life**

**And this is my beautiful life  
The only thing certain is everything changes  
The lows and the highs  
And all those goodbyes  
As hard as it get's I know it's still is amazing  
To be alive  
It's a beautiful life 4x**

_**Lie awake in bed at night  
And think about your life  
Do you want to be different? (Different...)  
Try to let go of the truth  
The battles of your youth  
'Cause this is just a game**_

**It's a beautiful lie  
It's a perfect denial  
Such a beautiful lie to believe in  
So beautiful, beautiful lie makes me**

**It's time to forget about the past  
To wash away what happened last (happened last)  
Hide behind an empty face  
Don't ask too much, just say  
'Cause this is just a game**

**It's a beautiful lie  
It's a perfect denial  
Such a beautiful lie to believe in  
So beautiful, beautiful lie makes me**

**Lie...Beautiful**

**Everyone's looking at me  
I'm running around in circles, baby  
A quiet desperation's building higher  
I've got to remember this is just a game**

**(LLLLLIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE)So beautiful, beautiful... X4**

**It's a beautiful lie --  
It's a perfect denial --(So beautiful, beautiful)  
Such a beautiful lie to believe in --  
So beautiful, beautiful lie makes me**

Kitty looked out to the audiences, she didn't know why but this song felt like it fit her perfectly. She couldn't help the feeling of hatered, as she thought her last family. She doesn't know why, she doesn't even remember them, so why? Why now? Why were all these feelings coming to her? She couldn't understand why now? Kitty looked up and saw the Headmaster and the others which made her even more mad, but then she laid eyes on her father, her 'family' and friends, she remembered all that have done for her..

"This next one goes out to my family, who is always there for me! It's called 'When I Die'" Kitty said smiling to her family, save for the Headmaster and his three students.

**_Forever & Always  
When I Die I Keep On Living For You_**

**_You Give Me Strength When I Start To Worry  
You Lift Me Up When I'm Feeling Sorry  
You're Building Me Up With Love & Affection  
When I'm In Danger You're My Protection_**

**_And I'm The One You Can Depend Upon  
I'll Always Treat You Right, Never Do You Wrong  
Just Feel The Love Burning Inside Of Me  
It's Gonna Last For Eternity  
For Eternity_**

For Eternity"Ok everyone this is going to be the last song then I have to split!" Kitty yelled and everyone cheered and whined.

"Yeah, don't worry i'll be back this weekend!! And if you put more money in the jar I may come back sooner!! So on to the next song!!" Kitty laughed, they could see that she was having fun, that's when the music started again.

**She walks to school with a lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holding back;  
Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday,  
She hides the bruises with the linen and lace;  
oh**

**The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask,  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask;  
Bearing the burdon of a secret storm,  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born;**

**Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved.**

**Concrete Angel**

**Somebody cries in the middle of the night,  
The neighbors hear but they turn out the lights;  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate,  
When morning comes it will be too late.**

**Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved.**

**Concrete Angel**

**A statue stands in a shaded place,  
An angel girl with an upturned face;  
Her name is written on a polished rock,  
A broken heart that the world forgot.**

**Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved.**

**Concrete Angel**

Everone cheered and claped like crazy and she bowed, "Thank you so much." Kitty said as she walked off stage.

"That was great Kitty!!" The bar tender congragulated kitty as she walked off the stage to the dance floor and tables.

"Thanks Mike!" Kitty yelled back with a smile, she went to Lance and he hugged her.

"Great as always!" Lance said as he kissed Kitty, making both Zero and Kaname throw off muderous vibes, they were angry he was even touching her.

**Songs (in order)  
Lindsay Lohan - Beautiful Life  
30 Seconds To Mars - Beautiful Lie  
No Mercy - When I die  
Martina McBride - Concrete Angel**

Cause Baby I Love You  
Ooh  
Baby I Need You  
Yes, I Do

**And When I Die I Keep On Living  
You'll Always Have My Love Seeing You Through  
I'll Be Your Angel Up In Heaven  
Forever All My Love Will Shine On You  
Cause Baby I Love You  
Ooh  
Baby I Need You  
Yes, I Do**

**Hey**

**Are You That Someone You Can Believe In?  
No One Can Take Away What We're Feeling  
Our Love Is Strong, It Goes On Forever  
No One Will Ever Love You Better**

**And When They Moan I'll Still Be True To You  
The Seed Of Love Lives Inside Of You  
I'll Be Your Angel Up In Heaven  
And All My Love Will Shine Down On You  
For Eternity**

**For Eternity  
Cause Baby I Love You  
Ooh  
Baby I Need You  
Yes, I Do**

**And When I Die I Keep On Living  
You'll Always Have My Love Seeing You Through  
I'll Be Your Angel Up In Heaven  
Forever All My Love Will Shine On You  
Cause Baby I Love You  
Ooh  
Baby I Need You  
Yes, I Do**

**And When I Die I Keep On Living  
You'll Always Have My Love Seeing You Through - Seeing YouThrough  
I'll Be Your Angel Up In Heaven - Up In Heaven  
Forever All My Love Will Shine On You  
Baby I Love You  
Ooh  
Baby I Need You  
Yes, I Do  
**


	13. marry me?

****

**i want to thank deepcutfighter for being my beat and looking this over!!**

**I do not own vampire knights, or x-man.**

"What did you guys think?" Kitty asked as she walked over to everyone.

"You were amazing Kitty-cat." Scott said hugging her.

"You sang beautify my dear, just like your mother." Charles said smiling at her.

"It was ok" Zero and Emma said, digrunteled.

"Wonderful." Kaname said, Kitty thanked them but she didn't care what they thought, she only cared what her family thought.

"We're going to stay here for a while so you guys going to stay too?" Kitty asked.

"I must go Kitty, but maybe next time." Charles said as he turned his wheelchair and left, followed by the Headmaster

"You think we can stay here for a while?" Emma asked.

"As long as they can give you a ride." The Headmaster said shrugging.

"Sure, why not" Scott shurgged too..

"KITTY!!" A tall man around 32 yelled, Kitty turned to see the manager.

"Great job! Everyone loved it, we made 1500, that's just because you sang! That means that we want you to come back this weekend and sing again, here is 750. Man if all of the singers were as good as you I could retire in about a years time." He laughed.

"Thank you such" Kitty squealed.

"We'll see you Saturday night." He said walking off.

"Wow, that's the best yet!" Kurt exclaimed smiling at Kitty.

"I know, thanks! Well Lance and I are going to dance, see ya!" Kitty said disappearing into the body packed dance floor with Lance. She didn't know why, but she did not want to be near Kaname, Zero or Emma.

"She really hates you guys, and she don't know who your are or why!" Jean said smirking going off to get a drink.

"Why do you say that?" Kaname asked.

"Simple I read her mind, Kitty doesn't want to be near you." Jean said.

**  
X With Lance and Kitty/Yuuki X**

They were dancing to their favorite song having a good time,

"Kitty what's wrong?" Lance question holding on to Kitty's waist as they danced.

"What do you mean?" Kitty asked swaying to the beat.

"Baby, you look sad and I don't like that, tell me what's wrong?" Kitty smiled and then asked,  
"Can we go else where? I don't like being here right now, not with _them _here." Lance nodded and he took her hand, they walked out the club doors. Lance helped her in his Jeep, as he drove her to the beach. They got out and Kitty removed her shoes and walked in the sand, this made her feel better. She liked being at the beach, she walked to the water and let her feet get wet.

"So are you going to tell me?" Lance asked walking along side with her.

"I don't really know what's wrong, remember that I don't have any memory from the passed 10 years." Kitty explained and he nodded.

"Will my Dad told me that I will one day remember what happened, and that when I'm strong enough to deal with it. But, I don't know, its just seeing those people from Japan makes me so angry, and I feel like I know them somehow..." Kitty vented, it felt good to get that off her chest.  
"Kitty, you don't have to worry, when that day comes I'll be there, and your friends will not let you go thought anything bad, not without them there to help you. Also I will always be by your side no matter what." Lance said as he leaned over and kissed Kitty, while she sighed a happy sigh.

"Thank you Lance, you know what?" Kitty asked

"What? " His eyes shone with curiosty.

"I love you more than anything in this world" Kitty said laying her head on his chest, listing to his heart beat.

"Kitty, I want to asked you something." Lance said a bit self-concious.

"What is it?" Kitty asked looking at him thre her big round eyes, he smiled.

"Well I know that we have been going out for 2 years now, and I know that you want to go to collage and all, but I want to asked you something." Lance got down on one knee and pulled out a small box.  
"Kitty would you marry me right after we get out of collage?" He asked, as tears of utter joy ran down Kitty's face.

"Yes! I do, I do want to marry you Lance!" Kitty squealed, then she jumped on him and kissed him. Lance then put the ring on her finger and smiled

**X Back at the School\House X**

Lance drove Kitty back, they were both jubilant.

"I'll talk to your father tomorrow night, if that's ok with you." Kitty nodded virgules.

"Yes it's alright, I'll tell him." Kitty kissed him and when in her home, she sighed and then ran to Ichijo and Aidou's room, he face nothing but pure happiness.

"ICHIJO!! AIDOU!!" She yelled as she ran into their room, to find that they were there with Zero and Kaname, who she just ignored.

"What is it Kitty? Why so happy?" Aidou asked seeing Kitty with a huge smile and her eyes were so bright, just like the sun. She when over to them and jumped on Ichijo's bed, while they each say beside her.

"You'll never guess what happen!" Kitty yelled like a small child.

"What happened? Tell us" Ichijo said excited as well, Kitty's mood was infectious.

"Look!!" Kitty shouted lifting her hand to show them the ring.

"Nice, but put it on a different finger or people will think that you getting marred." Zero said lazily, he did not like this.

"No, because... Today Lance proposed! Were getting married right after Collage!!" Kitty squealed again.


	14. are you such?

**i want to thank deepcutfighter for being my beat and looking this over****!!**

**I do not own vampire knights, or x-man.**

**chapter 14**

"YOUR WHAT!?" Aidou and Ichijo fell amine style as Kaname and Zero looked shell-shocked. Aidou stood up and made Kitty sit down.

"Kitty are you sure about this? You know our grandfather want's you to marry a vampire not a human." Ichjio said.

"Look this is my life not his, I do what I want, when I want. Lance told me that he would come and talk to Dad and you two tomorrow." Kitty said crossing her arms over her chest.

"But you just told us that you were dating him today! How can you do this it? Have you thought about it? You can still be a vampire if you want, you can still be like _us_." Aidou said, and Kitty just shook her head.

"No, I don't want to be a vampire, and i've been going out with him for 2 years. He's the only guy I can truly love." She said looking at her older cousins.

"Are you sure, you don't know about your past yet. I think you should wait until you can remember what happen." Ichijo sais first.

"NO!! I don't care about that anymore, I don't care about those people! I'm glad that I can't remember them! They made me go through so _much _pain that even now I can still feel it, If I wait then what if i start to remember again? The best thing that happen to me was the day I left them, they are nothing to me now! I just wish that I will never remember them, and that I will never see them again." Kitty tried to yell but it came out more strangled, with the tears falling from her eyes at a steady pace now.

"You have to understand Kitty-cat, we only want the best for you." Aidou said pulling her onto his lap and carding her like a small child.

"Lance _is _the best for me, he the most sweet, good, kind-hearted guy _ever_. He knows me better then anyone, he knows when I need him, or when I need space. He understands what is it to be a mutant and I love him, and he loves me too." She said as she sobbed, Kaname and Zero couldn't believe it, how could this be happening? Yuuki was going to marry someone and it hurt them like hell, they watched as Aidou held her and Ichijo rubbed her lower back calming her.  
"OK, it fine with us. All we want is for you to be happy, and if your happiness is being with him then so be it. But you have to go to Collage first, and be the best you can be in every class." Ichijo said smiling at his younger cousin.

"Thank you" Kitty said as they looked at each other and smiled

"Now go and change, you'll get a cold if you don't. We will take Niki to your room in a minute." Aidou told her, Kitty wiped the tears from her eyes and jumped off Aidou's lap and walked to the door.

"Ok, and thank you for taking care of her." With that Kitty left.

"So does it hurt?" "She doesn't want anything to do with you guys anymore, and she even said it to your face without even knowing it. That you guys were the one that made her feel like that.." Ichijo asked as Aidou cut him off in a bitter voice, they turned to see 2 upset guys.


	15. repled with this girl

****

**i want to thank deepcutfighter for being my beat and looking this over!!**

**I do not own vampire knights, or x-man.**

**chapter 15**

Kaname and Zero said nothing, they just looked at the ground. Ichijo took Niki to Kitty's room where he found that she was already asleep. He put Niki next to her and coved them both, he kiss their foreheads as he left.

X Next Day X

Kitty woke up early the next day to find that Niki was still sleeping. She went to take a shower and put oh her soccer uniform, she then packed her things for practice and went downstairs where everyone was.

"So are we going to let the kids sleep in today?" Kitty asked as she sat down next to Jean and Rogue.

"Yeah, today will be their day off." Logan said as he ate his eggs, Kitty got some pancakes and milk.

"Kitty is that what I think it is? Is that a ring on your finger?" Jean said as she noticed the rock of a ring on her finger.

"Yes! Lance asked me to marry him last night" Kitty squealed and all the girls did as well.

"It's about time! I thought that Jean and I wasted our time going into your room for no good reason… But now I don't care that you could have killed us." Rogue said as she looked at her ring

"You knew?" Kitty asked.

"Uh yeah! How do you think he found a ring to fit your finger? Come on, we are practically sisters we just _had _to help." Jean said smiling like the chershier cat.

"I wonder who helped him pick it out?" Kitty asked more to herself then the others.

"You are not getting married! Your too young!!" Logan yelled as he almost chocked on his eggs.

"Come off it Logan, I'm going to be 18 next month, I should be able to do what I want." Kitty said

"No, your not get married! I am not letting you waste your life like that. "He said

"I'm not, we getting married _after _we finish collage," Kitty said trying to clam the ditressed man down.

"Collage? And what if he doesn't get into one? Then what?" He asked

"Clam down Logan, he _will _get into collage, I know he will. We been studding like crazy, I've been helping him and he doing great. He's passing all his classes, and we're going to go to the same collage." Kitty explained taking another bite of her pancakes.

"Look half-pint, your are much smarter then that punk, I wouldn't stop you from dating him but marring him is some thing different…" He trailed off still not convinced.

"Logan that's enough, Kitty tell me why do you want to marry him? And do you really love him so much you would give anything to be with him?" Professor X asked wheeling into the room.

"I want to marry him because I love him, he knows me better then I know myself and when I'm with him its like, it's like there no one else. When I'm down he is always there to lend me a shoulder to cry on, he knows the every little thing about me. He knows when I'm sad even though I don't show it. I may not know my past, but I don't think I can feel this way for anyone else. Please Dad understand, and let me marry him, because even if you don't like it, I am marring him." Kitty said pleading with Charles.

"Very well, when is he coming?" Charles asked, as a huge grin broke out onto Kitty's face.

"Tonight, he said that he wanted to talk to you, Ichijo, Aidou and Logan first. " Kitty answered.

"Everyone eat up, we will be going to your school very soon." Charles said as Kitty bounced in her seat.

"Scott what do you think?" Kitty asked him.

"About what?" Scott asked truning his attention to her.

"Me marring Lance? I want to know what you think."

"I don't like it.." He said looking at Kitty's sad face, "But I don't want to see you sad, so I guess it's ok with me." Scott said, and Kitty smiled and thank him. As they all finished eating this whole time the Headmaster said nothing along with Zero, Kaname and Emma. After they ate Jean and Kitty went with Professor X and Logan, followed by the Headmaster, Kaname Zero and Emma. They wanted to know what the teacher had to say about Yuuki and see if she was really as smart as the others said she was. Kitty and Jean sat in front of the car talking about how they where going to win the finals game on Sunday, as the others sat in the back. Logan and Professor X talked about some new students they would have, they got to the school and Kitty and Jean had to take Emma and Zero to the field where they would be practicing as the other went in the school.

"Hey there Jean, Kitty come on let get stared! I want you all to Run 2 miles. Now go!!" The caption yelled as they stared to run; Jean and Kitty where in front of everyone**.** They where the ones that where use to run much more then the other thanks to Logan's summer death camp. They had to go though worse then just two mile runs…

**'_Hey Kitty lets talk as we run_**' I heard Jean think to me

**'Sounds good to me, so what up?'** I asked  
_  
**'Will I just want to know if you were getting any of your old memories back?'** _This was normal for her to asked me at less 2 times a month and the answer is always the same, but today it was a little different.

**_'_I don't think so, but will you know those people from Japan that came, well I don't know why but I feel like I know them and I cant help but hate them.'** I thought to her, Jean looked a little worried but then smiled anyways.

**_'It must be you imagination Kitty."_** She thought, we continued to 'talk' about other things.

X With Kaname and the Others X

They all headed to one off the classes where they found the principal and 3 other teachers there.

"Hello Professor, it is good to see you once more. Please do come in and the others may sit as will, and who are they if I may ask" The Princepal asked.

"Hello also, they are Kitty's old family the one I told you about, and you know Logan he is like Kitty's other father." Charles said as they all sat down.

"So they are the ones that let that wonderful young girl go through so much pain? Well I would say it's a pleasure, but it's not. Well, back to what you are doing here. as you know we tested Kitty on everything this year and what the test show is that she can go on to collage early. She had scored the highest in the USA, and is actually smarter than me and anyone in this school. If we want her to keep her here it will be unfair for her. We have nothing more to teach her, now we have written to all of the collages and now it's up to her to see if there anywhere she would like to go… They would be more the happy to have her." The principal explained proud of his student. The Headmaster and Kaname could not believe this was happening. The Yuuki they once knew, the little girl was now replaced by this 'Kitty' girl who they always wanted her to be, but now that they had her back, she wasn't their, she was Professor X's little girl, not theirs and that's what hurt them the most…


	16. the news and the painting

**i want to thank deepcutfighter for being my beat and looking this over****!!**

**I do not own vampire knights, or x-man.**

**X With Kitty/Yuuki X**

Within 10 minutes of practice Lance was at the bleachers with Emma and Zero, Kitty looked to them and smiled and waved. He waved back at her, when they took a brake Kitty went over to him and kissed him.

"You know you don't have to come here just to see me practice" Kitty sat next to him on the bleachers.

"I would never miss your practice or games which reminds me, when are the finals?" Lance asked.

"They're this Saturday, are you going?" Kitty was now taking a giant gulp of water.

"Come on, do you really need to ask? So am I going over to talk to you father, Logan, and cousins? do you even think it's safe for me to go, or is Logan going to slash me in peaces?" Lance joked around causing Kitty to smile.

"Don't worry, he'll only make you go though his death camp. . . It's not _that _bad. I been there. ." Kitty was laughing.

"Don't joke about that, it does sound like something he would do, to get me to leave you alone." Lance pulled Kitty onto his lap, Zero could barley contain himself to not beat Lance to a pulp. Emma was next to him giving Kitty an evil look.

_'Great now I finally found herm but I can't get near her alone. Man what to do what to do?' _Emma thought she was thinking hard about how to get 'Kitty' alone but then she saw a certain red head looking at her with a mad face. She then walked to Kitty and Lance and pulled them out of ear shot.

**X With Kitty/Yuuki, Lance and Jean X**

JEAN-POV_  
_  
_I can't believe it that girl works for Kitty's father!!_ I looked in her head and saw everything she had planed, everything from having those two boys to drift apart from Kitty from the beginning!! She wanted to get her alone so that then she could do her job and take her back to that man!! But I can't tell her that part, I'll just tell her that Emma works for your father that's all she need to know for now. Anyway I went over to Kitty and Lance and took them as far from those two as I could.

"What's up jean?" Kitty asked me

\Kitty I don't want you to be along with that Emma girl, I just read her mind and she works for your father, she's been order to find you and take you back. She doesn't know that your with Niki, but don't worry I'll make sure she is not alone right now. All we need to do is make sure you are safe ok, so don't be alone with her and if you are alone with her don't let your guard down not even for a minute," I explained and Kitty seem shocked but took everything in.

Lance nodded in understanding, I know he would do anything for her and that I don't have to read his mind to know it, it was written all over his face. He cared for her and only her, that's why I let him be with her in the first place, Rogue and me could see that he loves her and that we don't need to stop them from going out, because he makes Kitty happy. Sometimes I see her and it's hard to believe that's she's the same girl that we found all sad and alone inside, with a broken smile and eyes that only sadness filled. Now she had a huge smile that would bright up everyone's day and bright eyes filled with only happiness and love. She had grown up so much that I was proud to call her my friend, partner in crime\ and crime fighting, teammate and most of all my sister.  
_  
_**X With the Headmaster and the Others X  
**_  
_"Ok so Kitty must be at soccer practice right now, so why don't we tell her after she is done. We can show you both what Kitty has done through out her stay her." One of the teachers said, more to the Headmaster and Kaname then the others.

"Ok, that seems fun" The Headmaster said as he followed them out of the room.

"When Kitty first started as a freshman she didn't seem to smart, the first 5 months here her grades were down more then they should have been and it had seemed like she wouldn't pass her classes. She skipped a lot and just didn't care, she never spoke out, but she just seemed sad all the time, this went on at first but then when finals came rolling around it turn out that she knew all of the stuff already! She passes each and ever exam with flying colors, after we sat her down and asked her why she didn't want to try at first. She said that she knew all of it and don't see why she would have to waste her time with things she knew already, she would just be wasting hers and the teachers time. That's when we first tested her and she scored very high, enough to put her in all the advanced classes. Her mood changed right away, she did much more, she came to class did her work and even helped others with their work, she became a tudor first then she joined the math club, soccer, musicals, cross country, girls volleyball, swimming, band, forensics, and she takes many Art classes. As you can see here, there are some of her paintings that she had painted." They stopped at a class as he open the door. There where paintings everywhere, some where of couples happy at the park or movies and then there where others with a sad girl in the dark, she a single tear rolling down her beautiful face, but the tear was blood. There were others of a forest that looked like the ones at Cross Academy, maybe a memory trying to come out. They continued to walk as they looked at others paintings, there was one of a heart that was stapled, chained, bleeding, with dark angel wings. On top where the words _'Love and Hate' _and on the bottom it said _'There's no difference, They both hurt the same'_ . They then went to one that shocked Kaname, it was of Cross Academy. There was a girl in the bushes, she was looking at a couple kissing. On top where the words _'Never think you know someone's heart' _and on the bottom it said _'Because it may surprise you how much you don't know.'_ It finally hit Kaname, it was the night Yuuki left, she had seen Emma and him kissing.

"We are going outside to get Kitty now." The teachers left, leaving them alone.

"She _does _remember us, this is proof! " Kaname said

"Kaname's right, she has too. These are the woods back at Cross Academy!" The Headmaster exclaimed.

"No. Not really, she only paints what she see's in her mind, she doesn't remember you at all. Its just small photos like memories in her head that she see's and feels, like she knows it, but doesn't know form where. " Logan said as he pick on Professor X, the X-Men, some other students, Aidou,and Ichijo out side having fun in the pool.

"I like this one." Logan showed it to the Professor X, as he smiled and nodded.

"She should have been busy since she left, what else is she in?" The Headmaster asked.

"She in every girl's club here, she always makes time for each one of them. She's always so happy when she doing what she loves to do, she has won first place for so many things that it surprising that she's not over loaded, but as long she get's enough sleep she can do anything." Charles said putting the painting back down then he saw another one. It was of him. Logan and of her, it was more of a father and daughter panting, he was smiling in it, it made him happy to see this one.

"Ok I got her along with Lance." The teacher said coming back in with Kitty and Lance, they where both looking at them.

"I see you looking at the paintings, what do you think?" Kitty asked.

"They are done very well, you are very good."The Headmaster said and Kaname nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, so what's up?" Kitty turned to her father and teachers.

"Well Kitty, do you remember the school testing we did on you?" Kitty nodded remembering.

"Well it turns out that you may go to collage as soon as this year, and it would be a good idea to go on to collage because we have nothing more to teach you here, if you stay you just be wasting your time." He said. Kitty didn't say anything, it was hard to believe but it was true she turn to see Lance, he didn't look happy at all, but he just kissed her cheek.

"I have to go I'll see you tonight" He left and Kitty could tell he was upset, she didn't want him to be but she couldn't pass this opritunity up either.

"Can I think about it first?" Kitty asked and the teachers nodded.

"Sure, you can think about it for 2 week before giving me an answer." He said and with that Kitty left for the rest of her classes.


	17. i love u

__

**i want to thank deepcutfighter for being my beat and looking this over!!**

**I do not own vampire knights or the X-men**

**chapter 16**

Kitty left the room to get Lance, she ran to the parking lot to see Lance getting in his jeep. "Lance please wait!" Kitty yelled, Lance stopped what he was doing, Kitty looked at him with sad eyes.

"Lance are you mad?" Kitty was standing in front of him.

"Its not that ok, I _am _happy for you, but. . ." Lance looked at the now _very interesting _ground.

"But what?"

"But. . . I don't know! I don't want you away from me for too long, I thought we would both go to the same collage and we would get married and-and. . . I-I don't know! I'm afraid that if you go and are away from me then while your there you'll-you'll find someone better than me, and leave me for him. I mean come on let's face it am not what Logan, your cousins or your father want's for you. They want someone who is as smart as you are and one that will take care of you, I'm noting compared to other guys." When Lance looked into Kitty's eyes he saw a few unshead tears.  
"Kitty don't cry, it's just I will never be good enough for you." Lance whispered and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Lance don't be silly, do you think I would be wearing this ring if I was going to fall in love with someone else? No Lance, I will always love **you,** there is no one on the earth that can make me love them more then you. . ." Kitty pulled Lance into a tight hug, that he willingly returned.

"Thanks" He whispered in her ear.

"Lance there will be no worrying about this anymore, I am now confident that you love her no mater what." Charles said appearing with Logan behind him.

"Dad what-"

"I came to tell you that no matter what you choose we will behind you." He smiled at his daughter.

"Well I don't think am going-"

"WHAT KITTY?! I _WANT _YOU TO GO! Don't give this up, this is your chance _and _this will make our wedding date closer too. I want you to go, I don't want to hold you back from what you can and _will _do." Lance said, Kitty smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you" She whispered in his ear.

"Well I better go, I have to go to work I'll see you tonight." Lance gave Kitty a kiss then hoped in his jeep and took off.

"Thank you dad, Logan you guys are the best!!" Kitty squealed and hugged them both then ran back to her practice.

"Ok girl I want you all to run at least two miles everyday this week if we want to win the finals, also be here for practice everyday. Don't be late!!" She yelled as everyone stared to leave.

"See ya Kitty, Jean see you tomorrow." Some girls yelled as they walked away.

"Bye."

"See ya' Kitty and Jean went to the car, it was noon and they were a little tired. Once they got home they both went straight to take showers. Once out Kitty, Jean and Rouge went shopping, they ended up buying some new clothed like they always did in the first week of the summer, they had so much stuff that they had to buy . Kitty got some new swimsuits, some new hot tops and skirts, pants and more. As they finished they had to get Kurt, Scott, and Bobby, to get the things out of the car as they had about 3 bags on each hand. As they came in the Headmaster had his mouth open at all the things Kitty and the other girls got.

"Come on boys! We want to put all this away!" Rouge yelled out as the poor boys walked in with box and bags.

"How can you let them get so much stuff?" The Headmaster asked Logan who was there at the time.

"What? Why not, they wear everything they buy, and they always give the clothes they don't wear to the orphans shelters. It's a good cause, that and it's like a tradition for them to do this on the first Monday of summer break." Logan explained then walked away.

**X With Kitty/Yuuki X**

"Thanks Kurt you can just put them on the bed." Kitty said as she opened the door to her room.

"No problem Kitty, anytime." Kurt said and Kitty smiled.

"Oh your like the furry brother I never had." Kitty squealed and patted his head.

"Hey!" He swatted her hand away in a playful manner.

"Also I heard that you have a chance to go to collage early, so are you?" He asked

"Um, I don't know yet. . . They let me think about it for the next 2 weeks." Kitty explaned

"Oh cool, you should go that would be so awesome." Kurt sat in Kitty's bed.

"Well we'll see, by the way Dad said that we can have a party tomorrow night as long as we all stay in the first floor. He will be out with the other younger kids. " Kitty was sitting beside him.

"Oh yay! When the professor away the X- children will play." Kurt got up and started doing a little dance, Kitty laughed and pushed him out of her room.

"Yeah, yeah I'm happy too, now go outside I have to get ready." Kitty said pushing him out of her room, she looked in the mirror and started to look at what she should wear for tonight. Yes everything was going to be great, or at least that's what she thought . . .


	18. 20 quistions

**Hello everyone!! here is the new chapter!! yes be happy lol anyways i want to thank deepcutfighter as always for being the best beta ever and cheaking this chapter! lets give her a hand!! _(claping)_ ok now i want at let 3 reviews!! for this chapter intill i update again i realy want to know what you think. will that all bye for now**

**i do not owe vampire knight or x man now am going to cry...**

* * *

**CHAPTER 18**

Yuuki woke up around 5:45pm she was so tired from last night and everything that was going on but that didn't stop her from being happy. She stood up and re-did her hair. She then put on make-up, not to much, she never liked putting to much. She threw on her 4 inch heels and went out of the room.

"Kitty where have you been? We called everyone from school for the party tomorrow. Oh and we guys are going out for a while okay? See you later Kitty." He said

"Where are the others?" She asked before he left.

"Oh the girls left with the younger kids to the zoo they'll be here for dinner and then the kids are going straight to sleep, Professor X had to go to a meeting. Aidou and Ichigo had to go meet with Icjigo's grandfather. Also we're going to go to the arcade, so see ya later." Kurt said as he left.

Yuuki sighed that meant that she was all alone in the house with no one to talk to. She went into the living room just see what was on TV or just put on the karaoke and sing like she always did when she was alone but before she did she went in the kitchen to get an apple. When she finally went to the living room as she entered she found that Kaname, Zero, Emma, and the Headmaster where there. She didn't know why but she couldn't stand them. But she had to be nice so she enred ..

**YUUKI/KITTY POV**

I went over to where that Zero guy was sitting, he was reading something. I was right behind him and lend over.

"Hey what's up?" I asked using my happy voice.

"Kitty what are you doing here?" The Headmaster asked

"I was taking a little cat nap since I was tired from everything that happened. So you guys don't have any plans?" I asked them, I didn't want to be nice but it was the right thing to do so. . .

"No, not really come sit down and join us. We would like to get to know you better." Kaname said making room for me to sit next to him but I sat on the arm chair in front of them, it's where my dad always sits. The head of this little/big family. . .

"So. . . What you want a know?" I asked.

"That's not proper, enlighten us as to how is it that you're the smartest student in school yet you can't even speak properly." Emma said, man try to be kind to someone you don't even like and they are a bitch at you. I then stood upright and when in to my macho mode as Kurt and Scott called it. Scott and me where a lot alike. We both where the leads and we know when to be just kids and have fun and when we have to mean business. This is one of those times when I had to act bigger then them.

"I was trying to be nice but fine, If you want it this way you should have just asked now tell me what is it that you want to know?" I asked as I laid back with my legs crossed and my hands on top of my lap. They all looked suspicious at how fast I changed stature, mood, and posture.

"Um why did you just change?" The Headmaster asked me.

"I change like this because it seems like you don't want me to be kind, so what is it that you want to know tell me fast 'cause your little friend here put me in a bad mood. Now what IS it that you want to know?"

"Well. . . How did you get here for one?" The Headmaster questioned, his eyes locked on me.

"The X-men found me almost raped by two men. After that they gave me a choice: forget about my past if I waned to start a new or stay the way I was. At least that's what they told me and I believed them. I mean why would they lie? They are my family and that's all that matters right now. . ."

"How do you know you can trusted them?" Zero fired that one fast. . .

"Well why wouldn't I? They are taking care of me and my mother's letters only say good things about professor X. I can't just not trust them, I can feel that I can trust them, it's a feeling in my gut and I'm never wrong about my gut feeling." I told them, it felt weird the way they looked at me like I was their family member that they haven't seen in years.

"Um and what about your old family? Do you remember anything about them?" He asked me I was taken aback by that one.

"Yes I do, but I don't know their faces. I can barely remember them but I know they hurt me and I don't want anything to do with them. . . but if I WERE to see them and know who they were. . . To be honest I would like to thank them." I told them honestly.

"Why would you thank them?" Zero asked.

"I would thank them for getting me to leave, if it wasn't for them then I would have never come here and meet this family, my family, that loves me more then anything in the world so why should I be sad? I hate them for ruining my life the way they did but in another way if it wasn't for them I would not be here with Dad, Rouge, Jean, Scott, Kurt, Lance or my sister and cousin's. If it wasn't for them then I wouldn't have my family here now, I love them more than anything in the world. I don't know what I would do If it wasn't for them I think I would have died if they hadn't come along and saved me from my black hole I called my life. I wouldn't have anyone to live for or to laugh and cry with. Is there anything else you want to know?" I asked them

"Yes. How is it that you know all of your school things but don't know who your family is or was?" The Headmaster asked me.

"Um well the school things just come to me really, it's just something inside me that tells me how to do them and I just do it. I really don't know how I just know it." I told them.

"Well if you ask me I think you wear way too much make-up, I mean look at your face it makes you look like a whore!" Emma said man she is just trying to find flut in everything I do. I so hate her!!

"Man, and I was really staring to like you guys. . . Well if I'm ever rude to you, you can thank Emma. . . That was that your name right?" I said as the phone rang, I picked it up.

"Hello?" I waited for the person on the other line to answer.

"OMG hi there Jessica!! What's up?" I asked excited back in my good mood

"HI there Kitty! I was just calling to tell you that we're are right outside the gates so can you please open them and also we're staying over for the night okay." She said, it wasn't a question we always did this: we would go to each other's house without even asking and we would stay the night.

"Okay I'll open them in a minute." I hung up the phone and stood up to leave them.

"Have to go; my best friend are right outside." I said as I walked away. . .


	19. friend over and new song

**hi there sorry for taking so long to update but here it is and i hope you like it**

**i do not own x-man or vampire knight **

"**_Have to go; my best friend are right outside." I said as I walked away. _**

_Kaname pov_

I watch her walk always it was like she was a new person she was all happy. Once she was gosn I count keep her out of my mine she was so different and I missed her.

"What have we done?" the headmaster asked as he sat there looking at them all.

"We mess her up and made her leave now she this different person and we where idiots for letting her go." Zero said

"Oh come on she so rude why do we want her if she going to be like that?" Emma asked as she put her legs on the sofa. I count believe what she just said! How could she say that, and now that I think of why did I chooses her over yuki? What did I see in her? She is nothing like I remember her. I wonder if yuki is really going thought the marriage? I mean such it will be when she gets out of collage and gets a job but still I don't want her to marry him I want her to be by my side and with me only.

"am so happy you came" we head yuki coming back she must be going to her room heading to her room.

"of course we just had to come and see you Jean told us you are getting married and we where like 'Hell no not with out telling us she not'so when where you going to tell us?" he asked

"sorry about that Jessica its just that this just happen 2 days ago and so much has happen I don't think of calling you to tell you am sorry I don't mean that to happen . You know you my best friends." Yuki said as they got closer

"oh that ok but now we are going to make you sing since you did not tell us."

"oh come on Alyssa and Kim are doing to make me play dance evolution once they find out I dint call them. " at they moment her phone ringed

"hello?"

"Kim?"

"Right outside I be there just give me a minute." she then came in with her friends. There where 2 on was wearing a green t-shirt with a red flower and the word new moon she also wear a pair of blue jeans. She was the shouts of the 3, she also had short brown hair. The other was warring a shourt skirt that above her knees her hair was red-sh with blond highs and also had a pick tank-top with the words twilight and it had hand out with an apple. She seem to be a little taller then yuki and the other girls.

"you guys make yourself at home I'll be back with more guess." yuki said as she left once again.

"Oh hi there you must the people that Rogue told us about it. Am Jessica and this is Amy we are 2 of Kitty's best friends and "sister" the redhead said when she saw us.

"Um hi am Emma and I love you tank top."

" we made them Kitty, Amy and me made them but do you know what they mean?"

"what do you mean what they mean?"

"it a book don't you have them where your from?"

" we do but I don't read much" Emma said

"ya we can see that mad your so lame your not going to fit in her if you are staying longer then 2 weeks"

"oh don't say that Jessica I give them a 3 week"

"ok same bet?"

"yes same and let put in 20 bucks."

"deal"

"count me in too I give them a week and a half." Yuki said as she came in with 2 other girl. One had had shout dish water blood and she was a little taller then Yuki and was a little wider then her fashion scents was a little bit odd or it could be am not use to it. Her where blue jeans and a pick tank-top with a black zip up hoddy and on the hoddy was some green and blue decide on it.

The other girl was the same size as yuki her hari was long and she also where blue jeans and a yellow tank top with and black zipped up hoddy.

"count us in to I give them 3 weeks." said the girl in yellow

"I give them 2 and a half" the other said

"Ok now that the bets are in we will wait and see who wins the close get the money and the others has to the user." Yuki said

"Um what are you taking about?" Emma asked

"we just made a bit that you guys wont fit in here case just look at you you don't have your own style you would fit in better in a small town but here you have to find that style that is you the guys seem to have it but you so don't that t-shirt was in last weeks teen magazines and same with the pants and the necklace you seem to go with what you see but for a lot of us we go for what we think looks good on us and what style we have. So why don't you try something new." the girl name Jessica said as the other laugh

"Jess be kind they are new here come on lets go to my room and I tell you when, how it happen" yuki said as she left the room with the girls

"oh bty am Alyssa and that Kim we are Kitty's best friends as will. See ya at dinner" the girl in yellow said. And they all left.

**Yuki and her friends Yuki pov**

"OH MY GOD that so sweet!!" Amy yelled when I was finished telling them everything that had happen. They where all happy for me and they al wanted to help when we get married,

"you are so lucky Kitty and I love your ring!" Kim said as she looked at my ring

"yes am so lucky to find someone so loving and caring and just fun to hang out with I wish I could be with him for ever and ever." I said stated to get a little to girly but she count help it Lance just brought that out of her and she loved him and only him.

"So why don't you sing the song you wanted us to hear?"

"Oh ya that right." I said as I got up from my bed and got my lab-top.

"what song?" someone asked by the door it was kaname, zero and Emma

"A song I made what are you doing here?" I asked them

"the headmaster is all wired and we don't want to be there right now you won mind if we stay here would you?" Zero asked me I nodded as they sat down in the chair in my room my friends where on the bed

"so lets hear the song." Kim said I nodded and put the music for it and I stared to sing

Baby i love you and i'll never let you go but if i have to boy i think that you should knowall the love we made can never be erased and i promise you that you will never be replaced(2x)**i ****love you**** ,yes i doi'll be withhere you as long as you want me tountil(until) the end(the end) of timefrom the day i met you i knew we'd be togetherand now i know i wanna be with you foreveri wanna marry you and i wanna have your kidsthinking never compared to the feeling of your kissesi can say im truly happy to this dayyou made think i better live my life everydaythere's never been a doubt in my mind that i regret ever having you by my sidebut if the day comes that i have to let you go i think there's somthin' i should probably let you knowi enjoyed everyday that i spend with youand i will miss you but im happy that i had you at all****baby**** i love you and i'll never let you gobut if i have to boy i think that you should knowall the ****love**** we made can never be erasedand i promise you that you will never be replaced(2X)i love you ohh yes i doill be with you as long as you want me tountil the end of time**

The song end and I smiled "what do you think?" I asked

"It was awesome so who are you think about when you sing it?" Amy asked I laughed

"you know who. I don't know where it came from but that's how I feel when I see lance. He makes me so happy." I said

"you know I think about going to go take a nap." Kaname said as he stood up he looked a little upset about something I wonder what wrong?

"Ok see ya."

"am going to" Zero said as he stood up as will

"am out I don't like girl talk at all," Emma said as she also stood and left. Wow that just weird. Will now I know how to get rude of them just talk about lance , wow I wonder why they like him.. And why do I feel bad for the two guys? Man my head is messed up….


	20. father meets boyfriend

**Hey long time no read lol anyways just wanted to updated this since I had some time tonight even thought I have work tomorrow and my sister is being a brat, and am glad she reading this as I type it so she knows she ones…. Ok anywho I hope you all like it RR and tell me what you think so far.. Hope u all like it so on with the story..**

**I do not own Vampire knight or x-Men or do I?**

**Little sister: No you don't now let me use the computer **

**Me: fine brat hope you all like it ! **

_**Emily pov **_

It was a long day, but I still had to leave this place my boss would be happy with the information I gotten so far… I was able to escape that night and went to see him. Lucky me that he wasn't too far.. I made it to his warehouse.

"Aww little Emily! Welcome to my home always from home." he said as he stayed in the dark I bowed to him and then looked up.

"I found her once more and you wont believe what has been going on." I said with a all knowing smirked

"well tell me I don't have all night you know." he said

"Of course I don't have all night either well what would you say if I told you that little Yuki has a fiancé?" I asked him and he didn't say anything until he laughed

"I would have to meet this young man who things he can take my baby girl always from me." he said and I smiled oh I just wanted to know what he had plane for that poor boy…

**Yuki\kitty pov**

Finally the big day was here! It was our soccer torment. Jean and I had worked so hard for the last few days and we wanted to win this. We were on the bus with the other girls cheering and just being . My dad and the others said that they well be there for the game and lance was going to be there too he said he was going to sit in front if I don't see him there then to look in the way back roll.

"Ok Girls remember we are doing to do this right everyone one put it in." our coach said as we put our hands together

"We worked hard to get here so even if we don't win this I want each and everyone of you to know that I'm proud to be your couch." she said and we all smiled

"WE'll WIN!" we all yelled as we all gave one more cheer we got off the bus and could see that our family's and friends were there waiting for us to kick some butt. I waved at my dad and friends and they gave me thumbs up. I was so really. I looked around to find Lance , but couldn't find him yet, I looked down on my hand and saw the ring.

"Don't worry he'll be here you know he well he must have got traffic you know how he could be his always late but his always here when It counts." Jean said as she put her arm around me and I smiled at her.

"I guess your right but I think I well have to give him the wrong time for the wedding once our wedding come close.." I said

"why would you want him to miss the wedding?" Jean asked

"No he wont miss it I'll gave him the wrong time so he gets there on time the brides the only one aloud to be late and I like to keep it that way." I told her as she laughed I smiled at her and we went into the changing rooms.

**With Lance his pov**

Damn, I'm an hour late and its alright late at lest no ones on the road. If I keep driving this way I well make it for the half time and time to see her.. I drive as fast as I could I never saw the fighters on the road until it was too late…..something hit my jeep and made me go out of the road and hit a tree I was able to get out of my jeep and look back and saw men in black suits.

"what the Hell dude!" I yelled at them and one of them came forward

"So you the young man who's dating my daughter and had the never to ask for her hand with out asking me..well we cant have that now can we…" he said and I was shook I know Professor X wasn't kitty real dad but I never thought I would be face to face with the man that had made her suffer so much… but I kept my cool.

"Oh well I did ask her father, and he should as hell isn't you. A father rises and protects his children, they don't do what you done." I yelled as I made and earthquake but he just jumped out of the way. Into one of the streets light were I could get a good look at him and I was shocked. He didn't look like he could be a father of a 17 year old. He looked to be in his late 20's at lest kitty seem to have gotten her brownish red eyes from him along with his skin ton but that's was about it case the way his eye grow could freak anyone out, they were cold with a trash of crazy in them his teeth were sharp like a sharks mouth his hands looked like they had knife instead of fighter and his hair was a little longer then my and was in his face.

"oh my dear boy you don't know what you got yourself.." he said in a craze voice….

"Men you know what to do." and with that he was gone…..

**Kitty pov. **

He didn't come… We were back in the locker, changing. Thought out the whole game I kept looking up in hopes that he would be there but he wasn't it was the first time he broke a promise and he should have better have a good reason of why he did.

"Great job everyone. Jean Kitty come over here." out coach said as we went over

"this is mostly thanks to the both of you that why we had asked them to give us two other awards for the both of you" she put a metal around us they were gold and had best players on them. The others got silver we all did a cheer but my heart wasn't in it. We all sated to head out since most of our family's were there so most of us were going ot go home with them while the others took the bus we were all doing to hang out tomorrow night at the club for our win but for tonight we were going with our family's and friends. Once outside I saw Pietor and his father with my dad they both looked worried. I went over and looked at the sliver speed demon.

"what are you doing here pietor? If you're here case Lance send you well tell him I'm Pissed off at him!" I said but he looked sadly at me and shook his head…

"Kitty…" I stopped he never called by my first name I know this had to be bad.

"were is he? What's wrong? You never call me kitty never!" I said panicking I could feel my heart was betting fast and I could feel my stomach truing into knocks. Erik put his hand on my shoulder trying to calm me or help me from falling to his nexts words.

"Kitty Lance was on his way here but he crash into a tree and he was attacked, we believe it was mutant haters that attacked him but his in the hospital kitty he might not make it..…." it was like I was thrown from a building as I felt like I was falling and my tears came….


End file.
